Onegai
by ShuxRei
Summary: An abused teenager writes down her experiences from when she meets a stranger in the woods that seems awfully familiar with his crimson hair and deep emerald eyes . . .
1. The Uncovering

Disclaimer-No claims have been made. I do not own YYH or its characters. I do own Shuichi (you'll know why if you read).

**A/N** - Some of you may find parts of this fic humorous. It wasn't meant to be funny. You can take it any way you wish, but I just wanted to say that this is in the POV of an abused teen. It shows how screwed up you get when you're abused. So . . . yeah, just wanted to clear that up. On with the ficage!

* * *

**Onegai  
**C_hapter 1- The Uncovering_

Slowly, I went trudging on departing from my so-called "home". I didn't know where home was, but that house that I had been living in all those years was not a home. It was anything but. My mother had left us long ago for someone she met on the computer. My father refused to talk about her. I only know what I do now from what I have read through his diary. Fortunately, as long as I keep that fact secret, I won't be punished. Being punished can get horrible. Once I stepped out of line and refused to do a chore. I was beaten with a wooden bat until I washed my father's ugly feet. He was not a dad. I had never known a dad . . . I had a father. The only thing I was thankful for from him was that he kept me under a roof. I had clothes–mostly from garbage or thrift stores pitying my rags. I had food–mostly from walking down the street asking for it. I had said many times I would work for a meal. Some people hired me for odd jobs. I was thankful.

I went walking. I walked a lot. Much more than most people. I tried to make it so that I wouldn't need to go to that hell-hole for much. Only for a place to stay at night. I had nowhere to go. I just walked for the sake of getting away.

I had no family, except for my father. I had no friends except for a rock I kept with me at all times. If I got lonely, I would look at it and remember that somewhere down the road of the future, things would get better. It was the only thing I could hold onto. Hope.

I had nothing to say was mine but the tattered and torn clothes on my back--and my rock. This rock . . . most people didn't understand why I kept it. They didn't need to. Nobody was kind enough to just befriend me, so I had a rock. Besides . . . the rock wouldn't betray me, hurt me, or leave me. He was a better friend than most people had, and he also had a name. Shuichi.

I heard that name from a book. I love to read. Reading lets me escape from my known torture. I forget where and when I learned how to read, but I love doing it. The way it lets you get away from whatever's bothering you and go to a world where good things happen to good people and the wicked are always dealt with in a manner they deserve–I liked trying to believe that's how reality was. If I could find a bookstore that wouldn't kick me out because of my appearance, I would sit and read novels until sundown. That's where I went on most of my walks–bookstores.

I found a bookstore one day, and I led myself to a book. It was a Japanese graphic novel. I had heard about them from a magazine I had read often named Shonen Jump. It was named YuYu Hakusho. I had seen it in Shonen Jump before. This was the third volume. I picked it up and leafed through it, stopping on a certain page. There was a young man, maybe 15 or 16, with wild dark hair and beautiful eyes. His name was Minamino Shuichi. I thought Shuichi was such a wonderful name. I had my rock at the time, and it was still in need of a name. That's when he became my Shuichi.

I still went walking, reminiscing about these times–naming Shuichi, reading, doing odd jobs for a meal . . . how I loved home cooked meals! Sometimes, they would even give me a feast! They might have cooked a bird the day before, and I would get some scraps of turkey, a roll, and mashed potatoes. Oh, how scrumptious poultry is! I wish I could find a way to eat like that every day . . .

I was remembering all the good times. It was one of my more gleeful walks. I was enjoying the wind on my face, blowing my hair behind me into a whirlwind. I enjoyed the birds singing their beautiful songs and listening to the cars go by. Most people take this peace for granted. Then, I came to the edge of the woods. I love the woods.

I sat on the edge of where the street ended and the woods began. It was peaceful. The air, the wind, the sounds . . . the lake nearby, you could hear the waves crashing against the gravel beach. You could feel the presence of the happy sprites of the wood, frolicking and whatnot, having all sorts of fun! It was so peaceful.

I sat with my legs crossed over one another, feeling the serenity of the forest and loving it. I liked to sit and come to peace. It was something I could do anywhere and it would take my mind off anything I was worried about. I think there's a name for it . . . I can't remember what it is. I don't really care what it's called, as long as I can sit and smile with peace in my heart.

I felt something different, then. Pain. I had felt it before. I opened my eyes, not realizing why or when I had closed them, and looked around. I saw nothing from my seated position. Deciding to get a better idea of my surroundings, I stood up and turned in all directions. Still, I saw nothing. I sat back down in a haze, not understanding what was going on. I closed my eyes, trying to feel at peace again. I couldn't. The feeling of this pain was too strong. I reopened my eyes and sat, thinking and staring into the abysmal sky. I heard it, sharp and cruel resounding throughout my ears.

A scream. From my left side. I looked in the direction and saw nothing, but the pain was getting stronger. Someone was yelling for help. The sound was faint, but it echoed in my ears. It hurt me. It hurt me so badly. I was feeling the pain as well. I quickly stood up and ran in the direction, not knowing anything else to do.

The wind moaned. This wind that was so passive before was calling for me to ignore this exclamation. I couldn't. I couldn't because it was so close. I felt as if I knew this yell. I felt that whoever was feeling this way was close to me somehow. I didn't understand it. All I knew was that my gut was telling me to help whoever it was that was in trouble.

Another shrill cry rang in my ears, this time closer. It was fading. The energy in the person making these helpless screams was fading. I had to be quick. Sprinting, I jumped over a log that lay rotting on the woodland floor. I stopped for a moment, realizing what I had just leaped over, wondering where I was. While following the voice of the torment, I had paid no attention to the direction I was heading. I was deep in the heart of the forest, most likely lost. I wondered what to do. Nothing came to me. Then, I heard a sob, like that from someone who was about to let go. I started sprinting again.

There he was all of a sudden. A silhouette in front of me, shaped familiarly. I stopped. His jade eyes pierced my heart as I watched the crimson river flow down his face and body to the ground, it being the same color as his hair. Thin but toned with muscle, he let out a small smile. I didn't know what to do.

"Shuichi . . . " I grabbed the rock in my pocket for comfort, looking straight into his emerald chasms.

His smile was wiped off his face as the life in his eyes left them. I ran to him. I heard one word.

"Onegai . . . " left his mouth as I caught him in my arms. He had fallen. I started to weep. I wept for this complete stranger. I wept because he was one of the only people to ever throw a smile my way. He lay there in my arms as I kept bawling. Then, I felt something cold touch my cheek. I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me again. This boy . . . he grabbed my hair and faintly smiled, his eyes having nothing but love in them. I smiled back, tears openly flowing down on my cheeks. He wiped them away with his icy fingers and said something I couldn't understand. Turning his head, he passed out. I stayed there, sitting on the ground with his head on my lap, crying for a reason I didn't know why.

I sat and pondered that word "Onegai". What did it mean? I wondered where I had heard that word before. It hit me like a bag of bricks my father would swing around. The bookstore . . . where I had been reading YuYu Hakusho. There was a series there named Onegai Teacher . . . I had asked someone nearby what that meant. They didn't know. So then I consulted one of the Japanese-to-English dictionaries sitting on a nearby shelf. I looked it up. It had meant Please.

Please what? What do you want from me? I looked at this boy. He looked so innocent. I picked his head off my lap to find my blood-soaked jeans underneath him. He was still bleeding. I had to get him help. How, I didn't know. But I had to find a way to help him. I tried to get him off the ground. I couldn't. He was too big. I couldn't lift him, not like this. But I couldn't leave him either. So there I sat. I sat and cried. I couldn't help.

I sobbed loudly, calling out for help, hoping I was near a campground and someone would hear. Nothing but silence and black came back to me. I had been so wrapped up in this that seeing the black was the only thing that made me realize nightfall had come. I tried to look at the boy. I couldn't see him, but I could feel him. I touched his hair. It was red silk . . . and I let my fingers run through his lovely tresses. Somehow, doing this brought me peace. I then found my hands touching his face. It was so smooth . . . so wonderfully smooth to the touch . . . it was almost inhuman. I felt something that sparked a hope in me–his face was still warm. I placed my hand on his, which lay on his chest, and I could feel the rhythm of his heart and his lungs filling up with and letting out air. He was alive.

I smiled lightly and closed my eyes, still kneeling. I needed some sleep. I had no idea what time it was, but crying made my eyes burn closed. I drifted away . . . to a rude awakening.

I opened my eyes wide. It was still dark, but it seemed that the boy on my lap was . . . glowing. I watched as his eyes remained closed and he radiated the faint light. I could see his hair, red like the cherries I would pick from the trees in spring. I had to touch it . . . and it was still as silky as before. I didn't know what was going on. He just shone, not very brightly, but bright enough to make someone be afraid. But I wasn't. I didn't know exactly what I was feeling, but it wasn't fear. I just watched as the boy illuminated himself in my lap.

I don't know when I feel back asleep or if I was even awake during the night, but I opened my eyes to find that the sun was just beginning to rise over my head. My knees hurt. I had been kneeling the whole night, but something was different. I was still in the forest. I was still lost. There was nothing in my lap.

I looked around, hoping to find that he had just rolled over in his sleep. When I didn't see him anywhere, I got up. It hurt greatly. My knees had gone very stiff and my muscles limp, so I had to push and pull myself to walk until my legs remembered how. I called for the young man whom, the day before, had worried me that he was going to die. I didn't know where he could've gone. Losing that much blood would make you weak for days, maybe weeks. All kinds of thoughts rushed through my mind–he was eaten by wild animals, someone found him and dragged him off, he fell off a nearby cliff . . . I always thought of the worst. I guess it was to prepare myself. Hoping none of my thoughts were correct, I kept wandering around in circles, just calling out. . . no real words, just calling, desiring strongly that he would get the idea and come back to me.

* * *

**A/N** - I hate to end it here like this. . Next chappie should be up sometime soon! . Please be patient with me! Also, review if you would be so kind . . . I will wuffle you if you do! ::wuffles random reviewer::

_Reviewer_: Yay! I've been wuffled!

You see? It's a good thing to be wuffled! So REVIEW! Please?


	2. Beauty of a Broken Flower

Disclaimer - I didn't own it before, don't own it now.

**A/N** - Fwee! Another chapter! Yeehaw. . Anyway, yeah. . . not much to say here. We learn a little more about both of the characters in this chappie. Yay! Um. . . this is getting stupid, so let's go to the Author's response corner!

Broken-Wings-of-Rain - bows respectively Domo arigatou gozaimasu! I greatly appreciate your wonderful compliments! ::gives you two cookies::  
Sycogerl164 - throws confetti and flower petals around story There. Now it's sort-of prettyful . I'm glad you liked it! ::gives you a party hat::  
Kittengrl139 - Wow. That reminds me of my friend. . . I think it's Matt. That's our word to describe him. Wow. Anyway. . . yesh! You are correct! She has no special powers. I don't like giving my OCs special power things. . . I don't know why. Maybe it makes them more. . . real? o.O I dunno. ::gives you a plushie::  
Nefus de Twilight - Are you kidding me?! Your story is WAAAAY better! I just love Eris. Go Eris! ::holds up a "GO ELF!" poster and puts on an "Eris RAWKS!" t-shirt:: Yeah! So update! Because I did. ::gives you a tray full of cookies::

I also found a new friend on called Author Alert. Me loves it! ::begins randomly putting authors into author alert:: Wheee! ::gets 39 e-mails in 10 seconds:: o.O

I'm rambling. Onto the ficage!

Recap: All kinds of thoughts rushed through my mind–he was eaten by wild animals, someone found him and dragged him off, he fell off a nearby cliff . . . I always thought of the worst. I guess it was to prepare myself. Hoping none of my thoughts were correct, I kept wandering around in circles, just calling out. . . no real words, just calling, desiring strongly that he would get the idea and come back to me.

* * *

**Onegai  
**_Chapter 2 - Beauty of a Broken Flower_

By a tree, next to a patch of wild flowers, I saw him–smiling and running his fingers through the flowers' beautiful petals. I was shocked. I hadn't had much social interaction, but I had never seen a guy with flowers before, not on his own free will. Usually, a guy only had flowers with him if he was going to give them to his girlfriend or mother or such. . . but him, he sat willingly and smelled the beautiful aroma emanating from the small patch. Come to think of it, the scent wafting through my nose made me feel very carefree, like it was some sort of drug. I liked the feeling. Closing my eyes, I felt the breeze float over my body. A feeling of hovering was encasing me, as if my feet weren't on the ground. Oh, how good it felt! I loved it!

After about a minute or so of this, I reopened my eyes for the second time that morning to see the boy smiling at me. It wasn't a smile of amusement; it was a smile of understanding. Sort-of like he was trying to say that he knew how I felt. Why? Why was he looking at me that way? I didn't know. I don't know what he was thinking about. It made me uncomfortable to see him look at me that way, though. I fidgeted a little before slumping into a heap of flesh and bone on the grass, next to a patch of clover. I rested my head on a tree and looked into this young man's deep eyes. I gazed directly into them for so long my own lost their focus. Everything became blurry and soon I was in a dazed and confused state. But my eyes still stared. I wondered if he could read my face, the feeling of being confused and scared at the same time. I don't know. But I heard something and came back to Earth.

He was trying to tell me something. His lips moved quickly--it sounded like he slurred all his words together and was talking 100 words a minute. He was speaking a different language that I recognized as Japanese. I picked out a few words that I recognized from times past--arigatou and gomenasai. I lifted an eyebrow inquisitively, and I guess he got the idea. To be sure, I smiled lightly and said "I don't understand you. . ." He returned my grin and began a small chuckle before looking up at the sky. I watched his hair brush back against his face and fall lank behind his ears. He was so beautiful--and I usually don't use that word to describe men. I watched, and I could feel his contagious smile tugging at the corners of my lips. I let go of the control on my muscles and chuckled a bit. Immediately after doing this, he brought his head down slowly and looked at me with that silly grin still plastered on his face. "Try speaking slower and clearer this time." I said slowly and clearly, as if trying to give him an example of how to talk, laughing afterwards because I believed he didn't understand a word I was saying.

He laughed again, a small laugh. It sounded like angels singing, echoing throughout my ears. I couldn't help but give soft eyes and a small smile back at him. He laughed some more, then looked at me. I still gave him my soft eyes and small smile. The little wench, he looked at me and said "What are you thinking of?"

My eyes widened and my little grin was gone, and a look of shock replaced it. Then a look of anger. Then confusion. He watched as my faces changed, obviously reading them as he turned and looked at the flowers again. I scowled at him, then bursted out with "You mean to tell me you could speak English this WHOLE time?!" I yelled this in complete fury, mad more at myself than him, but I yelled at him to make myself look innocent. I guess I was just venting from anger held up inside from times past. Suddenly, realizing he was still staring at the flowers, seemingly amused with my outburst, I turned away and began to cry. I pulled my knees up to my chest, placing my crossed arms on top, and buried my face in the chassis. I don't know what he did then, but all of a sudden I felt a gentle hand on my upper back and a soft voice in my ear. It sounded so sweet.

"I understand, dear one. I really do understand." I still had my face buried beneath my arms, a few sniffles and sobs coming in between breaths. I could feel his body heat close to my right ear, and he began to whisper little words into it. Nothing I could understand, just little words that seemed to sooth me. I stopped sobbing and just sat there listening. This was the first time that anyone had ever tried to comfort me. Sure, they would be nice to me and give me things, but that was out of pity. This. . . this was out of understanding. I began crying again, but pulled my head up a little, as his voice abruptly stopped making waves and he sat back on his knees, waiting for me to look at him. Tears fell openly down my cheeks as I looked at him. Taking his soft hand, he gently wiped one away, letting it fall to the ground beside him. He opened his arms, as if waiting for a hug, and I just fell into his chest. I couldn't help it. I continued to cry softly, burying my head in his crimson-stained clothes. They were tattered and torn, deeply in need of repair, but I really didn't seem to notice then. I could hear his heart beating as he wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head against my own. We sat like that for what seemed like an eternity.

He lifted his head off mine and removed his arms, reaching into his pocket. By this time I had stopped crying and was just leaning into him. He took one of my hands. I picked my head off his shoulder and held my hands out in front of me as he placed something in them. "I found this yesterday, next to you. I don't know if it's important to you, since it seemed to be placed just as if it had fallen out of your pocket." I looked into my hands and there was Shuichi. I brought the rock up to my face and looked at it, as if inspecting it for damage. I was satisfied with the results as I placed my hands on my lap, Shuichi still clutched between them.

"Thank you." Thanking him was hard. He had already done so much for me in less than a day. I was thanking him for everything–not just for Shuichi. I don't know if he understood that or not. His reply was simple.

"Any time." He said gently, before placing his hand on my cheek and smiling. I smiled back, but it was hard. My eyes burned like being stabbed by one thousand knives and my head ached greatly. My face was hot, red, and puffed out so I looked like a monkey. He didn't seem to mind. I was then knocked back to reality with a 'thud', remembering why we had met in the first place.

"Oh my god, you're hurt!" I thought out loud, rushing to his side as if to study the wounds. He gently pushed me away with a smile. I didn't know why.

"I'm really fine, thank you."

Damn him and his strong attitude. He was hurt and needed help. I put Shuichi back in my pocket and grimaced at him. He looked at me with a face that said 'thanks for caring', but I scowled and looked away. He needed help. I didn't care what he thought. He needed somebody's help.

After sitting for a while like that, as if to prove a point(and after he was dead silent for the whole time), I turned around to see him facing the other way. The field of flowers seemed to have grown. It was just a small little patch before, but now it was a blossoming meadow in the middle of the old forest. Petals of random wild flowers playfully danced in the breeze as the trees laughed with them. It was so beautiful. I tried to crawl over to his side as quietly as possible, but he caught me half way there. He didn't turn around, but he said "Isn't it lovely?"

His hair shifted slightly, I not knowing whether it was from the breeze or because he had begun to smile. Whichever case, I finished my crawl to him and sat down on his left. I leaned my head against his strong shoulder and found it irresistibly soft. "Yeah, it is." I tried to snuggle into his shoulder, but he wouldn't let me. He fidgeted around every time I tried to get close to him. I wondered why, but eventually I just let my head rest on his shoulder. I really didn't want to make him uncomfortable, it's just that it was the first time I had ever really been alone with a guy. With anybody except my father, for that matter. Nobody seemed to care about me.

"It's getting late." he said softly, and I picked up my head to see the sun almost set on the horizon. Smiling, I grabbed his forearm and started tugging at him. He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly, but I just smiled and got up off my butt.

"C'mon!" I urged him to go, quickly, before it was too late. He got up to his feet with a little bit of my help, and I began dragging him to a special place I had been to. Running, it took less than a minute to reach. I began giggling as we were running there, counting the markers the rangers had left from the road down to when we would get there. Slowly, the trees began to thin out as we reached a great field. I grinned largely with excitement as I turned around and saw him out of breath. "We're almost there, c'mon!" I ran out through the field with him pursuing me with restored energy. Where he got it, I don't know, but I looked at him and said "Race ya!" and sprinted out at full speed, with him not far behind. "I'm gonna win!"

"Oh no you're not!" I heard as if a whisper from behind me, but it was because he was right next to me. He spoke softly, I guess because he was so close and he didn't want to startle me. I squinted my eyes to give a competitive look, and I put all my remaining energy into the 25 yard sprint. We were almost there. Just as I was about to reach the destination, I saw a red blur come past my right side and jump on the spit of rock victoriously. I grimaced. "I win!" he shouted, laughing and giggling. I tried to keep a frown on my face, but it was hard because I was laughing with him inside.

"Just barely." I said, glowering at him. He just kept laughing and before I knew it, I was laughing too. I climbed, bumbling, up onto the boulder next to him. He looked at me with this huge grin on his face, one that just made me grin back.

"So. . . why have we come here?" He asked tenderly. I pointed to the horizon, over the lake I had brought us to, waves crashing on the gravel rock beach. The sun was just about to set behind it, making a variety of different reds, oranges, blues, greens, and purples.

"That's why." I said softly, before bringing my knees up to my chest and leaning back on my hands. We both sat there until the light was nearly extinguished and nothing left of the sun remained. The moon was out, nearly full that night, and I heard a grumbling noise.

I didn't know if he could see me, but I lifted an eyebrow and grinned. "Eat much?"

He laughed heartily. "I guess I haven't eaten anything at all today. But, what could I have eaten?" I laughed with him and pulled myself up to my feet before offering to help him up. He refused and got up on his own, dusting himself off. I laughed. 'Dusting himself off? His clothes are already ruined!' I thought to myself, chortling. I grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him back to the road, about a 10 minute walk. The streetlights set a little illumination on the sides of the road so we wouldn't have to worry about tripping. I turned around to see him looking at me curiously, and I returned his look with a menacing smile, to scare him a little. "Now where are we going?" he said, in a shaken voice.

"Somewhere. Trust me." I said, still holding onto his arm. He turned me around as he pulled it away. I looked into his eyes and the evil grin turned to one of compassion. When he saw that, I suppose it made him more comfortable and we walked side by side along the road towards the town.

* * *

**A/N** - Aw! How cute! And how full of fluffiness! Fwee! Yeah. Anyway, this chapter is too short! I was going to put so much more into this chapter and I ran out of space. Well, not really, but I didn't want to make it too long. It's already over 2500 words! O.O Wow. If you've actually read this far, you get a complimentary Shuichi! ::hands out rocks to all readers of this:: Yay! Next chapter should be up sometime soon. Enjoy and PUH-LEASE review! Even if you've reviewed the first chapter .

Also, if you want to know why I named the chapter what I did, e-mail me. I have this urge to explain the meaning to someone .


	3. A Wilting Fear

Disclaimer - ::hums merrily to the tune of Yankee Doodle for no apparent reason:: MACARONI!  
_The macaroni_ - We, the ingestee of this fine woman before you, royally announce her dis-claim. . .  
Not that any claims have been MADE!  
_The macaroni_ - Right, her dis-claim that she owns Minamino Shuichi or any of the YYH characters used in this story. She is not making money off of this story.  
Good lunch, nice lunch, goodbye lunch ::eats lunch::  
_The macaroni_ - NOOOOOOOO! ::are engulfed::

**A/N** - Wow, am I hyper today! Hyper hyper hyper! Fwee! Yahoo. Go me. ANYWAY. . . yeah, chapter three is up. And with every chapter come AUTHOR RESPONSE CORNER! YAY!

Katy(B-W-of-R) - I LOVE you! ::gives over a complimentary Shuichi rock and a dozen cookies:: You have given me one of the best compliments I have received in my life. I needed that, especially since my English teacher right now hates me and is giving me a B and is constantly telling our class how awful our writing is. I swear, he's evil. He is the spawn of Satan! I really needed someone to give me a lift off my sad butt like you did. I am eternally in your debt. This chapter is dedicated to you, my friend!  
lilacpurple - Hello there! ::waves:: I'm glad you liked the OC. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

I know you didn't review Nefus, but since you are probably reading this : GO ERIS! ELF RAWKS MY DIRTY SAWKS! w00t w00t! And also – The Things They Don't See SO ownz all of j00!

Teehee, that was fun. Anyway. . . that's all for Author Response Corner--until more reviews .

If you have any comments/concerns/complaints, please review! I don't care what you say, just do it. I command you to! NOW! (Dark Side: Shut up!) Fine. And if it's getting Mary-Sue-ish, please tell me. Well, on to the next chapter!

Recap: He turned me around as he pulled it away. I looked into his eyes and the evil grin turned to one of compassion. When he saw that, I suppose it made him more comfortable and we walked side by side along the road towards the town.

* * *

**Onegai  
**_Chapter 3 - A Wilting Fear_

As we neared the edge of the woods, he stopped. I didn't notice at first, so I kept walking. I whistled to myself a happy tune of my own with no real words. The wind groaned and I stopped and listened to it. I turned to my side expecting him to be there, but he wasn't. That's when I realized I had walked about another 100 feet without him. "I'm sorry!" I shouted loudly, running back to him. The breeze blew his garnet hair around him, making him seem like he was casting some sort of spell. He put up his hand, as if saying 'Don't come any closer!' I noticed a fire growing in his eyes, and it scared me. His once comforting emerald eyes had turned to gut-wrenching evil, invoking fear into my torn soul. It might have just been my imagination, but I thought I saw of streak of grey in his hair. I slammed on the brakes, causing myself to slip a little on the muddy dirt.

"Go find shelter." he said, in a very low and quiet voice. I looked at him strangely and refused to move from my place about 20 paces from him. "NOW!" he screamed at me, and I fell on the ground, startled and in shock. Was this the same boy that, just a few hours before, was comforting my deepest troubles like nobody had before? I nodded, frightened, and scrambled to my feet and away towards a 24-hour diner that was nearby. I had to run through the woods and a creek. It was still dark and I couldn't see anything. I felt my right foot catch a tree root as I fell onto my side and rolled over a few times. A little blood run down my left arm as I pushed myself back onto my feet and continued running. Just after that, I felt my right foot betray me again as it wedged itself in a hole and refused to give as the rest of my body continued to run. I ended up falling into a pit of mud and losing one of my shoes, but that was only the beginning. My ankle was also badly twisted. I struggled to get back on my feet, but every time a sharp pain came shooting up through my leg and made me yelp in agony and slide back onto the ground.

Everything around me was spinning. It was dark, but I could see the shadows of the trees and the light from the road. The road! If I could make it to the road, I might be able to find help. Carefully, I pushed myself up onto my arms and pulled my left leg underneath me so that I was supported evenly. I gently place my right knee on the ground, being sure not to let any pressure come to my ankle. Like that, I slowly crawled along the forest floor, stopping frequently to let out a troubled cry of misery. I continued my long, crippled journey to the dimly lit street until I reached the grassy patch on the edge, where the pavement met the dirt. My eyes burned from the sweat dripping into them, but I managed to find a sign nearby that I could pull myself up on. It was small, only about two or three feet high, made of a smoothed wood. It said "Woodland Park Hills/Staymill Park/Closes at Sunset". Is that what this place was called? Whatever it meant, I made my way over to it and threw myself onto my knees, gripping the sign for dear life. With that, I quickly jumped up from my left knee to my left foot, leaning hard onto the wood to make sure I didn't fall back onto my ankles. I gasped a little for air, finding myself short of it. It didn't come. I stayed like that for a little while inhaling and exhaling heavily, but it wasn't working. I decided to just say "Screw it!" loudly and turn towards the street. I looked around, trying to get any accurate measure of time. Maybe midnight. I couldn't tell at all. I had no sense of the fourth dimension.

Whatever time it was, nobody was on the roads. It was like a ghost town or an abandoned road that nobody knew about. No headlights were visible and no sounds came that would make one believe they hear an automotive vehicle drawing near. I yelled out for help. "Help me! Somebody! . . . Anybody . . . Please! Hello?!" Still, everything was tranquil and calm. The only responses I got was an echo of my own cry and the occasional sound of a bat flying overhead. I leaned against the sign hard, almost sitting on it as I lifted my right leg into the air and rested it on an imaginary stool. It seemed hopeless. My throbbing right ankle was laughing me straight in the face, my eyes burned, my left arm was bleeding heavily, and I could feel my face all scratched up. Just then, I saw light growing from the corner of my eye. I turned to face the direction to see a pair of headlights heading in my direction. I thanked God for sending them.

"Please, STOP!" I screamed, waving my arms and hobbling over to the very edge of the road. "Please, please, please!" A loud screeching noise echoed throughout the night, and the passenger of the car rolled down their window. I looked to see a glint come off the person's shoulder, then noticed the driver had the same. They looked at me curiously, and I gasped for air again. "Please help me!" I huffed greatly, before completely falling into the side of the car.

The driver quickly got out of the car and helped me back onto my feet. I yelled in pain as my ankle touched the ground and pulled it back up violently. "Miss? Miss?" I heard from behind me, and I looked to see black. "Miss, what's wrong? What happened?"

As soon as I was out of range of the door, the passenger flung out of the car and let me lean on his shoulder. "Miss? Miss, we can't help unless we know what's wrong!" I closed my eyes as my lungs continued their fight against heaven-knows-what to get much-needed oxygen. I felt myself being placed gently into the seat of a car and I leaned my head back against it. I gasped to get enough air to tell them something important.

"My friend. . . in the woods. . . " I coughed up something into my hands, and the warm, thick liquid began dripping down onto my jeans. They began talking to each other outside, but I heard nothing of the conversation. My eyes could see nothing, my ears heard nothing except a general blur of everything mixed together, and occasionally I would feel a drip of fluid running down my cheek. I couldn't tell if it was blood or whether I had just started crying again. Soon, I heard a loud siren that I recognized was from a police car, and tried to look around to see where it was coming from. The car had begun moving as I was thrown into a seatbelt that was carefully buckled for me while I was dead to the world. "What's. . . going. . . on?" I said slowly, unable to comprehend anything that was going on.

"Miss, try not to talk. I'm going to take you to a hospital." the voice said, calmly and collected. There was no tremor to his voice. "You're badly injured. You're ankle might be broken and you have massive wounds, and quite possible head trauma." I slowly shook my head back and forth, trying to take in everything this man was saying. It didn't click.

"No! Where is he? Where's my friend?!" I yelled, violently thrashing about in my seat, unconsciously screaming curses. He stopped the car to restrain me, but I wouldn't stop threshing about. "No! I can't leave! I can't go yet! NO!" I cried out, still trying to get away, whipping my arms and legs in the man's general direction. "Let me go! I have to go back! I have to find him!" I felt something pierce my arm and I started to feel weak and immobile. The serum was pulsing through my veins as I grunted.

"I'm sorry Miss, but this is only to protect you. I'm taking you to the hospital." My head ached greatly as I threw it into the back of the seat and groaned. I heard the familiar siren throughout the whole event and finally realized it was from the car I was seated in at the very moment. I tried to move but found myself unable to. The drug had almost fully intoxicated me. I didn't want it.

"No. . . " I said gently, before being thrown into a land of unwanted sleep and horrid nightmares.

* * *

"Woods" is more like "patch of wildlife reserve maybe 1 sq. mi. total". I guess I got the idea from the wildlife reserve that surrounds my house. I don't really know what else to call it. It's not big and it has lots of trees, but it also has pathways and a little road that goes right through it. As I said before, your mind gets screwed up when you're abused, so she thinks of this little place as a peaceful forest that nobody can reach her at. Yeah. . . right. . . but, I think it adds to the story. . . a little. . . maybe. . . not really. . . WHATEVER! I like it. So nyah!

The fourth dimension is time. I don't remember where I heard it, but I thought it sounded cool. I'm going to say "Does anyone know what the fourth dimension is right now?" and scare everyone I know! ) MWAHAHAHAHA!

**A/N** - Sorry so short I wanted to get the next chapter up really quickly. Plus, I really don't have the slightest clue where I'm going to take it from here . So. . . yep. That's it. Reviews are most certainly welcome, and look out for chapter 4. Fwee. Yeah. That's pretty much it. I'll be seeing you around then. Remember, you get cookies when you review! . And the name for the park is completely coincidental if there is any park by such a name. I made it up, so sorry if there really is one out there.

Rei-chan the Almighty bids you adieu!


	4. Rosette Angel

Disclaimer - ::sarcasm:: Yes, I really own YuYu Hakusho. It's true, go ahead. Look it up. ::end sarcasm::

**A/N** - Well, here we are again, at another chapter . Wheee! That means. . . AUTHOR RESPONSE CORNER!

Katy - I love you! ::huggles:: Please keep reading, I don't want to lose my only fan .

Well, that's it. I'm disappointed. I have no fans! ::cries:: Except Katy of course, whom I love! ::huggles:: and Shu-chan, but he's forced to like it because I said so . Yeah, not much else here. . . so fwee. Here's a recap of what happened at the end of last chapter--

"I'm sorry Miss, but this is only to protect you. I'm taking you to the hospital." My head ached greatly as I threw it into the back of the seat and groaned. I heard the familiar siren throughout the whole event and finally realized it was from the car I was seated in at the very moment. I tried to move but found myself unable to. The drug had almost fully intoxicated me. I didn't want it.

"No. . . " I said gently, before being thrown into a land of unwanted sleep and horrid nightmares.

**

* * *

**

**Onegai  
**_Chapter 4 - Rosette Angel_

Everything became dark very quickly, too quickly to even comprehend what was going on. All sounds stopped. Nothing but dark and quiet surrounded me. Suddenly, I was sitting in a wooden chair, and I couldn't see anything, not a thing; but the silence disturbed me more. My body was bare against the cold seat, causing me to tremor above it. It was a very upsetting place. I sat there in that chair in silence and twilight, stirring not and holding back the tears. I was somehow invisibly strapped into this seat, and someone didn't want me to move. Well, sitting for an infinity was not on my schedule as I began to flail about, trying to free myself.

"Sit!" a low voice bellowed, echoing around me. I could do nothing but comply with this request.

I remained still. It was cold and damp, along with musky and the place smelled of rotten food. I sobbed silently while a lonely tear streamed down my cheek and landed with a 'plip' on the floor. I felt a hand on my leg and decided not to move, only let another tear go to join the first.

"Why do you cry, Legna. . . ?"

Legna. . . is that my name? I couldn't remember. . . it's been so long since anyone has even asked for my name, let alone used it. I wrapped my arms around my diaphragm and leaned forward with the feeling of being sick. My stomach inside my belly churned ferociously, as if laughing at the discomfort it was causing. Closing my eyes, I tried to ignore the feelings welling up inside, but I couldn't. This person, whoever he was, was getting to my head and shaking everything I ever knew into separate chunks of nothingness. Only one memory stood out from the rest that became hazy in my mind--that boy. I watched as my mind got rid of everything but feelings--hatred, anger, pain, comfort, among others. I felt but did not remember. Why was I angry? Why was I in so much pain? I couldn't find anything except that boy's smiling face. I screamed, subconsciously clawing at my mind, trying to find anything of a past, but nothing came and I felt that hand move up my thigh and onto my hip.

"I never said it would be easy."

I still saw nothing, but I could feel this evil in front of me take a form. I threw all my strength into a single punch and lunged at him, but I was held back easily and thrown, uncomfortably, into the seat. Muffling a loud sob, I wrapped my arms around my body and tried to speak. "Who. . . are you?"

"I am you."

What the hell did that mean?! I wanted an answer! That was not what I was looking for. My body began to go into malicious convulsions as I felt those same, evil hands placed on my arms. I trembled more and more at his touch, becoming colder and weaker by the moment. Nothing was there anymore.

"Dear Legna. . . don't you remember me? I remember you. . . "

I could feel that he was taking pleasure in my pain. My heart raced as I pulsated rapidly, my arms still wrapped around my stomach. A nauseated feeling was coming over me as I gagged and tried to curl up into a little ball. This person laughed at my suffering. What was happening to me? Why wouldn't he just leave me alone?

"I haven't seen you in so long, and this is how you greet me?"

That voice. . . where did I hear it before? I felt that nauseated feeling return to me as I vomited stomach bile in front of me, coughing up some other strange liquid. I continued to quake as I leaned back in the chair and groaned. Who was this person? How could he do this to me? I racked my mind, looking for something--anything--to tell me who he was. He placed his hands on my face and brought mine close to his, as I could feel the heat from him come in contact with my own skin.

"I missed you." he whispered lightly into my ear as he gently placed his lips on my forehead with a kiss. I pulled my head back quickly and left him somewhat stunned and somewhat angered, I could feel it in the way the air around me changed; it quickly became stuffy and humid. I turned away and placed my hands over my mouth, coughing a warm fluid into them. It dripped slowly onto the floor as I whimpered waves of sound into his awaiting listening receptor, only causing him to make a laugh of it.

"This is how you repay me, Legna, for all that I've done for you?" I could see something now. . . two red swirls in the middle of the air. They came closer to me, then even closer and I stared at them in return without flinching. I felt another rough hand grab me by the wrist and pull me out of the chair with a quick draft flowing over my body as his other hand wrapped around my waist. "Oh, what am I going to do with you?" he said softly, before placing his mouth on my neck and biting hard, drawing blood from the wound like a leech. He enjoyed the scream that followed from my throat. What is he, some kind of fantasy monster? His vampire tongue caused me to shudder as it came over my shoulder and down my upper chest, drinking the body fluid that was openly pouring from the new injury, and I could do nothing. I stood in horror as he sucked the scarlet substance from the cut, not trying to pull away. Nothing more remained for me. I just let him have his way with me, whatever he wanted to do. I knew nothing else.

"That's my good girl. . . " he said softly, pressing his clothed chest against my own bare one, causing a heated shiver to crawl up my spine. I just turned away and tried to remain emotionless as he gently nibbled at my neck, causing more and more of the ruby drops to flow from it. His fangs grew stained with my own blood, and he was enjoying my twitching from the pain. He brought his face up and away from my neck and up to my ear, whispering to me. "This isn't so bad, is it?" Oh, but it was. I swallowed hard, making a gulping sound, as I tried to turn further away and letting my hair cover my face. Another one of those cursed salt water trickles fell from my eyes and ran down my face to reach my chin before falling onto one of his conveniently placed hands.

"Stupid girl." came floating into my ears as I was released and fell to the ground, crawling as far as I could away from him. I sat with my legs folded up to touch my raw chest, wrapping my arms around them defensively and trying to remain in the most closed position possible. My eyes strained to make out anything of a figure of my victimizer, but all that returned was the same–black, colorless, lightless, twilight. A laugh echoed in my ears as I tried to hide, keeping myself in as small a space as possible. "Can you see me?" came through in a laugh as I strained to actually see him. I quivered and shook, sitting in what seemed to be a corner of the room.

A tremor was in my voice as I tried to get him to stop. "Leave me alone!" I yelled, burying my face into my skin, hoping it would make me invisible to his night vision. He laughed maliciously at my horror and troubled terror as he found his way to me again, wrapping his serpent arms around my shoulders. "Go away!" I screamed and pushed him away, digging my nails into the flesh of his limbs and ripping some skin away from them. The anger rose in his voice as he grabbed my arm again and dragged me away from the corner.

"The more you struggle, the more I will make you suffer." he said, strong and malevolently as he placed his rough hand onto my already tender neck and squeezed hard, causing me to choke a little and gasp for air. He sneered at me and my suffocation. "Don't breathe. You don't want to die." His logic was almost as bad as his actions. Almost.

I gagged and tried to get air into the tubes in my chest, but it was hard and only a very small amount was reaching me. He taunted me with enjoyment when I grabbed his wrists, trying to pull them away from my collapsing throat. My head began to feel very heavy as I lost all strength and he finally let go, letting me fall to the floor panting for the air that my lungs had earlier been forced to neglect. There I lay, a collapsed pile of human on the floor, trying my hardest to steady my inhaling.

As I was sprawled out on the floor, coughing and huffing, I felt his rough skin press against my own, one of his hands laying on my outward upper back. My skin began to raise into goose bumps everywhere, causing me to shiver and sending a tingle up my spine. I tried to crawl closer to the wall I was facing, but I was already pressed against it. My head was buried somewhere within my arms which lay right beside my pulled up knees, like a sitting position only lying on the floor. I coughed, trying to remove his hand from me, but to no avail. My bare skin turned to ice beneath his own, a feeling that I didn't want or need at the given moment.

"Do you understand now, Legna? You will never be rid of me. . . even if you choose not to remember why I am even here. . . " I turned to look at him, surprisingly being able to see his visage close to mine. His jet black hair framed his face as his ruby eyes stared into mine, his lips curving into a malicious smile. Teeth were flashing white into my eyes, the only differences in them were that his canines were stained a light carnation pink. I changed my face to that of disgust and turned back to the wall, contemplating what he had said. I had done this to myself? I had forced myself to forget everything of my life? Even if I had, why wouldn't I remember this person? All these questions and more flooded my mind as I stared into the abysmal space in front of me, trying to give myself an answer. Memories were gone, I had none to go by. All I could see was a set of deep green gems and a head full of scarlet hair. Nothing else. I was getting more and more frustrated with this as I pulled my arms up around my head and into my hair, weaving my fingers in and out of the individual strands. Still nothing came.

I felt an arm around my waist and a face against my hair. I could hear him smelling it. It disgusted me, this guy, this. . . evil. My face twitched slightly at this and my hands that were still ensnared in my delicate hair clenched, ripping a few loose strands out of their homes. I felt one of his hands on the top of my head, grabbing my own. He placed his cheek onto mine, warmth surrounding it. "Why do you hate me so much?"

I could find myself wanting to speak, so I did. "Why? Think about it." I said coldly, rolling over to press my back against the wall making sure my legs didn't leave from their pulled up position and leaving him to lean his head against his hand, elbow on cold floor. I looked up and down his toned body, from his feet up to his leaning head. His clothes were simple, a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans without any footwear. A circle with a star embedded in it, a dragon curling itself around the circumference hung from his neck, the bottom just barely touching the floor. His ebony hair dangled in front of his face, leaving only his right eye visible. He lay there on his side, leaning on his hand, just staring at me with a smirk on his face. I didn't like it at all, him laying but a few feet from my own unclothed body and smirking like that. I glared under my eyebrows and sent it straight into his fire eyes. "Where are my clothes?" I said, the words harshly rolling off my tongue and wandering throughout the room before reaching his ears. His lips were still curved into that stupid smirk before he pushed up off the ground and lunged at me.

* * *

Legna - I thought it was a cool name, just thought it up one day. It's angel backwards and pronounced (LAY-nuh). And yes, I know that phrase was very popular in Lord of the Rings. "Why do you cry, Smeagol. . . ?" Okay, so maybe I HAD just finished watching TTT when I started writing this. . . . 

**A/N** - OoOoOoO 'Tis the suckness. I hate this chapter, I truly do. There's like next to no description in it and I can't seem to make it better! ::cries:: Wah. Oh well. I guess all stories have their weak points and this will be mine. Fwee. If any of you are confused, leave me a message and I'll get back to you with any answers you are seeking. PINK BUNNY CLAN FOREVER! . Please review too, because everyone loves getting reviews .


	5. Blooming

**A/N** - Writer's block is crap-tacular . GggRrrr. . . I curse you, writer's block! Hope this chapter didn't come out TOO bad, heh heh . I love you all! ::tries to suck up readers into giving good reviews by handing out cookies and candies and cakes and junk and stuff:: With every chapter comes. . . that's right, AUTHOR'S RESPONSE CORNER! YAY!

B-W-of-R - I still love you. ::huggles:: But yes, you are my only fan. ::sobs silently:: I am saddened by the fact, but as long as you keep my spirits high, I will keep writing. ::puts foot on replica of globe triumphantly:: But publish. . . ? Wouldn't that be a copyright infringement? Erm. . . heh heh ::anime sweatdrop:: Not saying the idea doesn't appeal to me. . . I would love to publish one of my works . One of my life's goals, actually. I just read your bio too. . . ::tears up:: I can't believe you put this story in it! ::hugs tightly:: Oh my gosh, I just love you! Katy, you're awesome.

Again, only one. ::cries:: Oh well. I lurve my fan! ( singular) ::huggles to you:: But the story must go on! First, a recap. . .

He lay there on his side, leaning on his hand, just staring at me with a smirk on his face. I didn't like it at all, him laying but a few feet from my own unclothed body and smirking like that. I glared under my eyebrows and sent it straight into his fire eyes. "Where are my clothes?" I said, the words harshly rolling off my tongue and wandering throughout the room before reaching his ears. His lips were still curved into that stupid smirk before he pushed up off the ground and lunged at me.

Well, onto the chapter.

* * *

**Onegai  
**_Chapter 5 - Blooming_

I felt a slightly smooth set of hands lie softly on my upper arms as I opened my eyes and saw two deep jade pools reflecting my own image into them. As soon as I had seen them, though, they had disappeared, revealing a very magnificent light that burned right through my pupils and scorched my retina, causing me to yelp. Something was wrong, though. . . only silence came from my throat. I tried to move but my body was securely fastened to whatever it was I lay on, disabling any movement I was trying to make. Slowly, as my eyes became accustomed to the brightness of the luminescence in the room, I began to see only white. A constant beeping rang in my sensitive ears, causing me to moan loudly and hearing my own utterance only made it worse. My head was beginning to pound heavily and my eyelids began drooping down over my oculus. That infernal beeping still resounded and echoed throughout the tube I used for hearing in the sides of my head, and it wouldn't stop, not even for a moment.. It was a regular pattern that just kept going and going and going. . . it made me want to kill something, constantly hearing this beep, beep, beep. . . it never stopped. Just beeping and beeping and beeping. . .

"Miss?" I heard over to my left, and I tried to turn my head to face it. It was a young woman, maybe 25 at most, with dark skin and black hair that fell to her shoulders. Her deep brown eyes inspected my face as I looked at her blindly, not realizing who she was or what she was doing there, and not caring either. Her small nose was situated perfectly between her eyes, which seemed too large for her head, and nestled on top was a pair of thick-rimmed glasses. Her hair shone in the light and was held back from her forehead with a blue headband. She wore a blue uniform of some sort and some weird contraption around her neck, carrying a clipboard in her right hand. It reflected more of that insane light into my eyes as I twitched slightly and glared at her. Apparently, she got the point because she moved the clipboard back to its original position and sat in a chair that conveniently lay near the bed. "Miss, you've been in a coma for the past week."

"What the hell is a coma?" I seemed to blurt out without even thinking, without even trying to think about the question. I didn't know what a coma was, and I wanted to. For some reason, feeling this selfishness and ire didn't bother me at all. So please inform me, doctor, what in hell is a coma? Hmm?

"Miss, you've also had a bad head injury. We think it might have affected your brain activity." Oh great, more things for me to have to remember. Just when things were bad, they get a whole lot worse. And I still didn't know what a coma was. "Your right ankle was badly broken in three places, but we've set it and it may take up to 5 more weeks to heal."

"Are you saying I won't be able to walk for 5 weeks?!" I said angrily, my face resembling one of pure fury. I don't know why I lashed out on the poor little nurse, but heck, she could take it if I could.

"Yes, miss. Your left arm was badly wounded as well, but it seems to be healing nicely. You might have to worry about a scar when it completely heals." I felt something touch my shoulder and I turned to see that crimson-haired boy smiling at me. I turned back to face the nurse.

"What about him? Did you check HIS scars?!" spoken again in an irritated tone, the questions reverberating off the walls of the room and reached both listeners' ears. I felt his hand squeeze on my shoulder, obviously telling me I should stop speaking, but why should I? What could he possibly do? "Yeah, he was beaten up real bad when I met him, bleeding everywhere. . . you really should make sure he's not infected." I said slyly, motioning with a nod toward my companion.

"She's obviously delirious." I heard him say gently, acting like he thought I really was delirious, shaking his head in a manner I didn't like. Oh, he had some nerve.

"To hell with this delirious shit, he's obviously in denial that he got hurt. Aw, did you hurt your pride too? Give it up, you really need to get that checked out!" Where was all this agitation feeding off of? And why was it making me act this way? I didn't want to, it just seemed to happen. Still, this anger had taken over my actions and there was no way I seemed to be able to stop it. "But you seem to have gotten new clothes there, dontcha? Yep. . . they look good. A lot better than those blood-stained rags you were wearing when last we met! And what the hell is that damn beeping?!" I have to admit, it had begun to get very annoying. Whatever it was, it was about to stop as the nurse unplugged some random machine that was lying about and, to my content, the beeping finally ceased.

"I think she needs more time to rest." the boy said before walking away from the bed and showing the nurse the door. She was a stubborn one though, as she refused to move from her position in the chair.

"No, I must do a few tests now that she's awake." she said, picking up her left leg and placing it over her right, sticking her nose into the air in a way that showed how determined she was to get these so-called 'needed tests'.

"Like hell you will!" I screamed at her, sitting up in the bed. "Don't you even dare touch me, you. . . you. . . " I couldn't even finish my thought when a dainty hand was placed over my mouth and a smell of roses wafted into my nose. Where did he come from? Was he able to teleport or something? And why was I smelling roses? Maybe I really was delirious. . . whatever, I didn't care. With his hand placed ever-so-conveniently, I didn't need to worry about my anger fits anymore.

"I highly suggest you letting her to her rest." he said forcefully, nodding towards the door. I could feel it in the influence of his voice and the gentleness of his hand that he wanted to be alone with me. Why? I didn't know. He probably had something important to tell me. Or maybe he was serious about me needing some sleep. Come to think of it, I was kind of tired. . .

"Fine. I'm getting the doctor. She's out of control!" the woman barked at my comrade, who obviously didn't care at the moment. I looked at him and then back to her, still silenced by his incredibly soft hand. It was so very tender and felt so good on my skin, like some sort of security blanket a child drags around. The door slammed as I realized the woman had gone, leaving the clipboard in the chair behind her. "Good." he uttered, removing his hand and taking a seat in the chair opposite the side where the woman had sat just a few moments before. The bitterness in me began rising to the surface again, causing me to say something I wouldn't have in any other circumstances. I was so confused--this was the first time I had ever had this problem before.

"You mind telling me just what in blue blazes is going on here?" I said abruptly, still sitting with my legs woven over and under each other, crossing my arms over my chest and staring at him as he rubbed his temples with one hand, leaving his scarlet hair to dangle in front of his eyes and over his shoulders. He sighed heavily and looked at me, the emerald abyss sparkling in the bright, placing both his elbows on his knees and leaning forward, as if going to whisper a secret to me or something. I leaned towards him and placed my ear nearest him, listening to see if he was actually going to say something.

"Do you remember?" he asked, very softly, as if I was actually supposed to remember something important. I closed my eyes and subconsciously searched my memories and realized that nothing filled the empty void except him, that nurse, and the dark man from my nightmare. Nobody else. Nothing else of importance except realizing I had quite a few 'medical ailments'. I turned to him and whispered just like he did.

"Remember what?"

I could see his lips curve into a devilish smile, relaxing in the chair and heaving a great sigh of relief. It angered me to see him like this, and for him to not tell me what it was that was nagging at me from my memories that I couldn't seem to find just infuriated me. I snarled at him and lay down in the bed, it seeming a lot more comfortable now than it had before. My eyelids hung heavily over my eyes as I became more and more wearied. I closed my eyes, resting them, but I still listened and was not asleep.

"Sleep well, my angel." he whispered into my ear before placing his lips on my cheek gently and walked out of the room. I could do nothing but comply with his request, though reluctantly, and back to the world of sleep I was tossed.

* * *

**A/N** - Learned a lot during this chapter, didn't we? Feh. I have a feeling this is going to be one long story. . . . . I'm sad and happy at the same time. Oh well, I'll get over it .

AH! It's so short! ::strangles self:: Oh well, I'm like that. Most of my chapters are very long, but when I get writer's block. . . -33R 73- 5-0R7 C-4 73R5! Yes, I purposely spelled "the" wrong, for a special reason . ::dies at the shortness of the chapter:: Oh well. So it's a page shorter than most of my chapters. I really don't care ::twitch:: really I don't ::twitch twitch::. Since the idea came to me last night at 3 in the morning, it kind of sucks. . . but I like where it went. . . yay! REVIEW! Shu-chan will be happy if you review!

_Shu-chan_: Yes, please be kind and review.

See? Isn't he a sweetheart? ::huggles Shu-chan::


	6. The Violet

Disclaimer: Fwee for me. Yay! No profit is being made on this story. So . . . I'm still broke. But fwee for me!

**A/N** - God, this chapter took FOREVER! . I hate writer's block with such a passion that it's scary. o.O Oh well, ignore me and my stupidity. But guess what? There's an AUTHOR RESPONSE CORNER! YAY!!

Princess-Vash - Hi there. Nice to meet you! Glad you like it!  
Kittengrl39 - Don't worry about those "dead" episodes, I get those constantly . . . like on the writing of this chapter, for instance. I also have 2 books to read for English in the next couple of weeks that I'm not happy about, so forgive me if I'm superbly slow. I haven't forgotten about this story. Anyway, I'm sorry you're confused. I'm confused too. Is it from chapter 4? If so, that was a dream sequence, and chapter 5 is her waking up. . I don't know why she was abused. I guess just because my mind made her that way ) Yes, I'm evil. We DO know her name, it's Legna. Lay-nuh. Just because I felt like naming someone that for a while . I'm glad you like the descriptions, because I think they are the suck. And no, you're not getting any answers in this chapter :P Just more confusion. :D Yay for confusion!

Fwee! Yay for Author's Response Corner! And I think the fact that I'm getting fewer reviews is making me slow . . . o.O So if you want quick-ness, then review and say so! YAY! Well, I guess that's all I need to say. Even I'm confused about this chapter. But hey, it's a dream, so of course it's not going to make sense. But it DOES have a reasoning behind it. So just let your imagination fly :P

Last time . . . "Sleep well, my angel." he whispered into my ear before placing his lips on my cheek gently and walked out of the room. I could do nothing but comply with his request, though reluctantly, and back to the world of sleep I was tossed.

* * *

**Onegai  
**_Chapter 6 - The Violet_

Some pictures flashed before my eyes. First was a picture of a lonely swing hanging from a giant oak tree in front of an equally enormous house with yellow siding. The mother oak created a large shade patch where her children daffodils, roses, and tulips danced in the breeze. The

large stone fence surrounding the yard was set so the slide was looking in on the home. The vision should have been ultimately beautiful, but it was very depressing in my eyes. It was as if the thought of the swing still standing alone throughout the flowers and soft grass around it tugged at something in my heart. It all meant something, I just didn't know what. It tore at my mind and my soul trying to remember why I was feeling like this over such a wonderfully upbeat image.

The next image was of a little girl, maybe three or four. She was a cute child with her thin brunette hair wisping around her shoulders as her bangs hung just a little over her eyebrows, which were scrunched in her forehead by closed eyes. Her mouth hung agape and resembled a letter D which had flipped curved side down. The baby fat in her cheeks pushed high above the bones and made her eyes shut tight, causing her face to look puckered. This girl was familiar, it seemed like a deja vu of some sort for me. . . looking at this happy child. It ripped at me even more, causing me to begin breaking down inside. I could feel it physically.

The anger was rising in me again as I watched these two pictures flash in front of my eyes many times, just back and forth, slowly, then quicker until eventually I couldn't even tell which was which anymore. . . and they blended together. It caused it to look like the little girl was sitting on the swing in the yard, flowers surrounding her, smiling and happy in the shade of the oak tree. It became a movie, the flowers began swaying back and forth as the oak tree's mighty branches picked up on the wind. The picture began to move, not very fluid movements, but like an amateur's animation video as the girl turned around to face the back of the swing and turned back to face forward, still smiling. Her hair floated in the wind as she began swinging back and forth on that once lonely swing, and she started laughing. She turned to face her back again and laughed, looking forward again and swinging, flowers and tree laughing with her. A man flashed behind her and commenced in the pushing. They laughed together, the girl swinging and the breeze blowing her light tresses back behind her.

Suddenly, the sun hid itself behind a storm cloud as the girl was pushed off of the swing by the man behind her. She lay on the ground, apparently crying, as the man knelt next to her, grabbed her wrist, pulled her up, and smacked her face.

"No!" something cried inside me. "Somebody do something!"

The man continued to beat the girl until she just lay on the ground, a miserable figure, bleeding from her mouth and new bruises appearing all over her body. I couldn't tell if she was breathing or if she had died. I couldn't tell if the man was crying or laughing. All of a sudden, the man looked up and the picture went back to an image of his face. His full lips bent into a monstrous grin with his canines showing through and his eyebrows appeared at a downward slant towards his nose, conveying a great evil in him. He had jet black hair that framed his face and under his eyebrows I saw two ruby spheres that glinted with malice. I recognized this face. . .

"Make it stop! Please make it stop!" I called out from wherever I was, pleading to anyone that could hear. "Please! I can't take it anymore!" I broke down into sobs and cried out, not knowing what else to do. My heart started beating faster and faster until I had to clutch my chest in my hand to calm it down. It felt like someone had ripped my insides out through my throat and threw them all over the ground in front of me, laughing at me again. Wait--I did hear laughing. It was small and faint, but it was there, bouncing around my head and into my ears faster than I would have liked it to. "It's not funny!" I managed to scream between twitches and convulsions, glaring at the air around me. The air responded with a mild movement, like something had just walked by me, causing my hair to gently flow once and fall back to my face, covering part of my left eye. I heard that snicker again, but this time it was louder and positioned next to me, and I felt something grasp my hand. Violently, I tugged at my wrist, trying to free myself from the grip, but was unsuccessful. Why did everyone seem to want to make my life more difficult than it already is?

"Don't you understand?" I heard him whisper as he grabbed my wrist tighter, trying to restrict all the movement I was forcing my arm to make in the attempt to free myself, "I'm trying to help you." There was frustration in his voice like a wolf that hadn't eaten for too long, and it sent a shiver crawling up my spine. I responded with a firm and forceful grunt while I once again tried to wrench my wrist from his death grip. He sighed heavily and pulled my wrist in one direction so that I fell face-first in that general route, but before I hit anything he flipped me over so the back of my head hit what I'm guessing was his lap. I could feel his eyes on my body as I felt him put his arm heavily on my chest, in an effort to restrain me from future flailing.

"Let me go!" I cried, trying to move but finding myself unable to, grunting and groaning at not getting what I wished. I squirmed around under his grasp, him still holding my wrist and my upper chest firmly down across wherever it was I was lain. My head was propped up, and since he had done nothing with the lower half of my body to restrict it, I began to kick. Quickly running out of energy, I began to pant and wheeze as I felt my throat beginning to tighten under his arm. I gasped for air and stopped moving when I felt my head lowered onto the ground and something placed on my stomach. My hands were moved next to my head, my wrists gripped in the unknown's hands firmly. I guessed he had sat onto my stomach and placed one knee on either side because I found myself unable to move at all.

"Stop struggling!" he stated, trying to suppress the vexation in his voice. I gave a small grunt as my muscles relaxed under his grip, a feeling creeping into my stomach. I began to feel very uncomfortable like this, under this strange man. I didn't know why, but I refused to have this feeling anymore.

"Get off of me." I said as calmly as he had, my hands loosening their balled grip so the fists disappeared. His response was to push my wrists down even further, as if guessing that my next move was going to be trying to get away. I remained still under him, the feeling in my stomach gradually getting more prominent as I felt fluttering throughout my body. I hoped it would go away soon because it was beginning to make me quiver slightly, something that would be considered a weakness to an enemy.

Instead of hearing the cynical laugh I had been used to hearing whenever a weakness was shown, I felt my wrists freed and a hand helping me to sit up. "I apologize. I did not mean to make you feel . . . uncomfortable . . . " he said slowly and hesitantly, as if he was just as confused and anxious as I was concerning the event just previous. I took his hand and pulled my head from the floor and into a seated position, crossing my legs. I heard a clicking noise ring a millisecond before a light flashed from above me, and I saw someone in front of me that I didn't recognize at all. This man was more of a boy, maybe aged 17, with long bluish grey hair pulled back into a ponytail, the tips of his hair reaching the middle of his back. His eyes were a piercing violet and he had a scar going the length of his cheek, from his forehead down his eye to the tip of his chin, curved to the shape of his face. He had very simple clothes; a white shirt hung loosely over his chest and a pair of black pants that clung to his hips tightly and hung around his legs with tennis shoes that were falling apart covering his feet. He stood next to a switch on a wall, with his hand on it, signaling he had turned on the light to let me look at him, or maybe just to make me feel a little more comfortable. The room I was in seemed familiar, like it was somewhere I had been before many times. It was simple, just a cot with a small mat on it and an old quilt, with a pile of ragged and lacerated clothes in the corner. The bulb that was lit hung from the ceiling attached to a wire that went straight up into the boards. I looked around and saw nothing else, not even a window, then turned back at him with a dumbfounded look. He closed his eyes halfway as his lips curved slightly upward, returning my look with a pitying smile. "It's true then? You don't remember?"

I got very angry at this and glared at him, remembering the red-haired boy asking me about remembering something as well. "What is it with everyone asking me if I remember something? You know, I don't remember anything. I remember that red-haired boy, the nurse, the woods, the sunset, and the hospital. That's it."

"How did you get to the hospital?" he asked, looking straight into my tormented eyes with his violet ones, piercing my heart with his gaze.

"I . . . I don't remember . . . " I lied, averting my eyes to the floor. I really did remember, but for some reason I felt that it wasn't right to tell him.

His footsteps made the floorboards creak, and I saw his shoe come into my view before I heard him begin to talk again. "Yes you do," he said, "because you're lying to me."

I looked up at him and reluctantly began telling the story of snapping my ankle and the strange men in the car that made too much noise. He replied to me that the men were police and that they had given me a tranquilizer, and that's why I felt a pinch and blacked out shortly after. "How did you know I was lying to you when I said I didn't remember?" I asked, wondering what I had done to give him that idea.

"You always shift your eyes when you lie." He put his hand under my chin and bent down, kissing my forehead. "If only everyone else lied like you. Then the world might not be falling apart."

I smiled gently, closing my eyes. I felt good about myself. Even though I had this habit, and that it would never help me in the long run, he made it seem like it was okay. I was content with it.

* * *

**A/N** - GAH! YOU SUCK THE BIG ONE, ENDING! Um . . . heh heh . ::shifty eyes:: Yeah. I didn't like the ending of this chapter, could you tell? Well, considering that it was written at ::looks at clock:: 1 in the morning, can you blame me? It sucks. Although the guy is quite hot.

What am I talking about?! The guy is from my imagination! I just thought him up! But the picture in my head was so hot . . . drools What did he look like in YOUR head? Eh heh heh . . . anyway, just plop in a review if you would be so kind . Because I love reviews. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ::cough:: Yeah. Anyway, fwee. I am happy that I finally finished this chapter. Yay for me! So . . . yeah, that's it. Have a spiffy day!


	7. Rose Beads on a Hospital Bed

**A/N** - Yawn. School bites the big one . And yes, my English teacher WILL die by my hand, just you wait. ::grumbles:: Anyway, I'm sure you don't care, but I got an A on my research paper. Yippee skippy for me. So, while I go and frolic, my better half will sit here and conduct the Author's Response Corner!

Angel - Glad you liked it! Here's another chapter, and for me, it's coming up pretty quickly! Yay! So, here you go! Enjoy!  
AmaiKyuti - Yes, I guess the guy would look like Kenshin except for the different hair color and different patterned scar. His hair color reminded me of Sephiroth's. Whee for Sephiroth! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, so here's a new one!  
insanity - Yes, I will continue with the story. Thank you for asking. I'm glad you liked it! :D

Okay, I'm back from my frolicking. I feel so special. Look, 3 reviews! ::points:: That's, like, almost a new record! :D ::is happy:: Yay for ReiRei! So anyway, not much else to say here, except that if you haven't already, check out Nefus de Twilight's "A Rose Turned Real". Sheer awesome-ness resonates from within it :D

Last time . . . I smiled gently, closing my eyes. I felt good about myself. Even though I had this habit, and that it would never help me in the long run, he made it seem like it was okay. I was content with it.

* * *

**Onegai  
**_Chapter 7 - Rose Beads on a Hospital Bed_

I re-opened my eyes with a smile on my face to find that I was no longer in the familiar room, but rather back in the hospital bed. The mattress felt good against my back and the pillow felt more soft now than ever. I was comfortable, save for the gown I was dressed in and the cast on my ankle. I held my eyes half open and smiled at the ceiling aimlessly, having a somewhat happy disposition for a reason I did not know. The silence was broken by a heavy breathing, and I turned to find that the red-haired boy had fallen asleep. He sat in a chair, the same one as before, with his arms crossed on the bed next to me and his head lay flat on top of them, turned towards my face. His eyelids were shut so that I couldn't see the sparkling emeralds that lie underneath, and his hair lie askew in front of his face. He looked so innocent and peaceful just laying there and I was more consoled knowing he was there. I watched him for several minutes, his back arched and slowly rising and falling with every breath he took. Smiling, I turned back to the ceiling and closed my eyes again.

"I see you're awake," a familiar yet agitating voice called from the doorway. I opened one eye to see the nurse, dressed in that same drab uniform and carrying that same stupid clipboard. I closed my eye again and replied.

"What do you want?"

Just then, I felt a hand on my own, and I turned to find that the red-haired boy had grasped it. His head still lay on his free arm next to me on the bed and he still looked half-asleep, but he had the energy to give me a little smile. I smiled in return.

"I hate to break this up, you two lovebirds, but I still need to do some tests." she said, slightly annoyed. I plainly ignored her.

"Don't you have a home to go to?" I said, staring into his beautiful gems that finally came out from their hiding place. They lit with a burning fire as he looked back at me, unable to answer. He picked his head up and looked toward the floor, beginning to stutter an answer before he was most rudely interrupted.

"Hello, I'm talking here!" the nurse stated, still annoyed with how we hadn't acknowledged her presence. I rolled my eyes and turned, as frustrated with her as she was with me.

"Listen, doc," I said, annoyance rising in my voice, "I don't care what in the name of all things holy you're here for, m'kay?" I glared at her for a few seconds before continuing with my rant. "Because personally, it ain't happenin' in the next few minutes. And we aren't 'lovebirds'," I stated, making a motion with my index and middle fingers to emphasis the word, "I don't know what we are, but that's not it. Y'understand?" I gave her one of my you're-stupid-now-go-away looks, but she refused to move from her spot. She firmly closed the door behind her as she walked into the room, threw the clipboard on the open chair, and slammed her fists into an open spot of sheets at the end of the bed.

"Now listen here missy. I've had it up to here with you," she practically screamed, moving her hand up to her throat, "and if you don't cooperate with me, I'll have to call security." The boy jumped a little at her sudden outburst, but I just sat staring at her and grinning stupidly. I felt something tickle at my sides and suddenly began to laugh at her for no apparent reason, and she was deeply hurt. I saw her face turn into a rage and she screamed at the top of her lungs, "That's it girl! I am done with you!" she said as she threw her hands into the air, turned, grabbed her clipboard, and stomped out of the room.

"What did I say?" I said sarcastically, then turned to see my comrade in a sort of daze as he quickly collected his thoughts and looked at me.

"My . . . what a curious nurse . . . " he said quietly, apparently to himself. I replied with another sarcastic remark.

"A real people-person." I sighed heavily and lay back in my bed, snuggling into the pillow. I wondered what my old bed used to be. I didn't remember ever having a house. I didn't remember anything. "So . . . " I said, trying to start a meaningful conversation before another one of the medical personnel came and whisked me away to some strange room for some 'tests', "what's your name, anyway?"

He looked at me curiously. "My name?" he repeated.

"Yes, your name. Everyone has one. Don't you?" I said, with laughing eyes.

He gave me a chuckle before replying, "You first."

I bit the inside of my lip in a fit of anxiety. I didn't know how to answer him, except for what I had been called in the nightmare a few days back. I averted my eyes to the door which had been slammed not too previous to our conversation and thought for a moment.

"Come on, everyone has one. Don't you?" he said, sweetly but in a mocking fashion. I turned back at him and looked at him under my eyebrows, acting like a shy little girl.

"I'm not sure . . . " said I, slowly, biting my lip a little too hard as I tasted a little blood on my tongue. "I think," I continued, "that I used to be named Legna."

"Used to be?" he asked with curiosity. His eyes burned a hole in my skull as I stared down at the bed sheets, unable to look back up at him no matter how hard I tried. I continued to bite my lip as it bled, each time I did a little more blood would come oozing out. A door slammed against the wall stop as I looked up and saw two bulky men and the nurse.

"She assaulted me!" cried the nurse, showing a bruise on her left arm. Happy for something to break up this awkward moment, I was not exactly keen on her lying about me. I had never attacked anything in my life that hadn't attacked me first, or at least I didn't think I did. The two men crossed their arms and glared at me in disgust, my glare matching their own as they would reluctantly deflect their gaze to a nearby wall or paper. The nurse just cried fake tears as the men came closer to me and I backed away to a corner of the bed farthest from the door, knocking the back of my head into the IV behind the bed.

"I never touched you, wench!" I screamed, my voice echoing throughout the halls. Jumping out of the bed, I realized a needle in my hand that was connected to a bag hanging from a iron rod was tugging at me, causing pain. I ripped it out of my hand and threw it down, not in any particular direction. The red-haired boy looked around in a frenzy, trying to take in everything that was going on. One of the bulky men came at me and grabbed both my arms, pulling them behind me. "Let go of me!" I yelled again, kicking as I was pulled from the ground.

"Don't let her go! Strap her down!" the nurse yelled from not too far away as I was carried off into the hallway and thrown on one of those rolling beds they always have laying around. I twisted and turned, trying to get away. They would not let me free.

"Let her go!" the boy said, rushing to my side and trying to push one of the men away from me. The man simply turned and pushed the boy into the wall. I turned my head to see him sitting on the floor, one leg outstretched and one bent, his face beginning to bruise.

My shoulders were being pushed down by one man as another tightly pulled a leather strap over them. The same procedure followed for near my waist and knees, and then my ankles. There was nothing I could do as the men strapped me down in the bed and the nurse shouted commands before I was pushed farther and farther away from the room. I looked back one last time to see the boy still on the floor with a badly bruised cheek as we turned a corner and he was gone.

* * *

**A/N** - Sorry so short X.X It's, like, nearly a thousand words shorter than all the others ::dies:: But it seemed like a good place to stop :D Nice, short and sweet chapter. Yay!

God, I still hate English. I can never express myself properly . Oh well. Fwee for me. I'm still getting a B in that class, I think. Fwee. Anyway, I have quite a few new obsessions. I even started drawing a comic based a little on this where the hospital patient is a needle-phobic. 'Tis funneh :D Yeah, and if you would be so kind, review! Because reviews are always oh-so-cool. Yay!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Look out for the next! :D


	8. My Roots go Deep

Disclaimer: PH33R MY H4PPY M1D937 4RMY!!

**A/N** - Well, here goes another chapter, right out the window. ::sighs:: Now I say this sincerely when I say I despise this chapter. About halfway through I pondered whether or not I should delete it and start over. Me being the lazy bum that I am decided to keep it with a few changes. Mef. I should've deleted it. Oh well, can't change the past, can we? Well, while I mumble on about how my happy midget army and I will take over the world, my subconscious being will send energy waves to create the Author's Response Corner! (Beware my power!)

Emily - Yes, it sucks, doesn't it? But I try to make this story realistic, and yes, people do that in reality. I know some that would do things like that in a heartbeat if you get on their bad side . But you also must remember that this is in her point-of-view, so some things may be exaggerated and/or made up so that she can explain why things happened. Remember to keep that in mind.  
Katia - Heh . . . _Survivor: Albany, Oregon_ XD My friend Lex used to live up there, somewhere. I'm sorry you didn't have a good time though. ::offers consolation donut:: I went camping the weekend before last, and it sucked because we went with a group and my parents were always on my case. I empathize. Thanks for the compliments . and I'm sorry to hear your Language Arts teacher is the pits. I guess there's at least one every year . Don't even get me started on Man-beast . . . Have a wonderful summer! (P.S. - for gosh sakes girl, introduce your cousin to Kurama! Just be sure to tell them that he's mine.)  
Nefus de Twilight - Hey thar! Love your story . Well, author's response . . . yeah, stay on track stupid! . . . yeah, it's a rule, English teachers byte. And thanks for the compliment! The nurse symbolizes something . . . if you can guess, you get . . . uh, a penguin! Yeah . . . a plush penguin . . . ::shifty eyes:: No problem for the story plug . You rawk.  
Anime Creature - Updating! Thanks for liking her name! Just thought it was pretty . . . sort of made it up myself! Be proud of me :D

That's about it. But 4! Can you believe it, 4 REVIEWS! ::dies:: I love you all, really I do! I guess that's about it for right now, until next time . . . the grass is greener in my yard then yours!

Recap: My shoulders were being pushed down by one man as another tightly pulled a leather strap over them. The same procedure followed for near my waist and knees, and then my ankles. There was nothing I could do as the men strapped me down in the bed and the nurse shouted commands before I was pushed farther and farther away from the room. I looked back one last time to see the boy still on the floor with a badly bruised cheek as we turned a corner and he was gone.

* * *

**Onegai  
**_Chapter 8 - My Roots go Deep_

Everything around me just began to blur as I heard voices all around, speaking at once but not saying anything coherent. My eyelids felt heavy as I blinked a few times, trying to clear my view of the world. There was a bright light as I saw shadows running back and forth, back and forth, back and forth . . . all seeming to have nothing better to do but that. A few things that were spoken echoed in my ears--psychiatric help, fractured, Jane, and doe--the few words I could understand. The rest sounded like words only the smart people would know, long words that made no sense to me. I felt a little itch run up into my upper eyelid as I tried to pull my hand up to rub it. My arm was caught under something, and I turned my head into an awkward position to see that it was still under one of those goofy leather straps. I grunted slightly, annoyed, as all movement in the room stopped. I turned my head and made out hazy figures of a few people around me, including that nurse that disgusted me to no end. I grunted again.

"Wh . . . where am I?" I said slowly, trying not to look tired even though I was ounces away from sleep. "What happened to . . . " I stopped. What was his name? I didn't know.

"Good morning," a woman said sweetly, with a little bit of cheer in her voice. "You're in the psychiatric ward."

"This is something to be happy about--why?" I said with an agitated tone, trying to move but still pinned down. "Let me guess. Your official diagnosis is that I'm crazy. Well, I'm not." I stated clearly, trying to muffle a yawn unsuccessfully.

"Nobody's accusing you of being crazy." she said, as happy as ever. I rolled my eyes a little before fidgeting again.

"Why can't I move?" I questioned, slightly struggling a little to bring my hand to my eyes.

"It's a safety precaution. The nurse said you're in an unstable condition." the woman's voice said, beaming. Utterly disgusted, I coughed a little before continuing.

"Well, that nurse is full of it. I demand the chance to at least rub my freaking eyes!" I yelled, trying to wedge one of my arms free so I could at least see who I was talking to. Unable to do so, I sighed heavily and sunk into the mattress, trying to hide.

"First thing's first. What's your name?" she said from behind me, her voice moving around as she walked.

"My name?"

"Yes, your name. Everyone has one." she said pleasantly, with the ring to her voice that I found most irritating.

"Well, I don't." I said coldly, closing my eyes in a failed attempt to clear my vision so I could at least have the opportunity to glare maliciously at this woman. "Call me what you will."

The woman shut up for a second, a silence that I found most tranquil and welcome, but before long it was broken by her agitating temperament. "That's against protocol. I can't just keep calling you Jane Doe, can I?" She laughed a little and I snorted, trying once again to sink beneath the cloth of the bed.

"Sure, you can," I said softly, "but you won't. So why not just call me It?"

My mind suddenly whirred and spun inside my head, making me dizzy and slightly lightheaded. That's it! I gasped slightly as I went back farther and remembered something from long ago. I was very little–I knew this because everything seemed so big around me–and I was playing in the grass. I heard a voice call for me, but it didn't use a name. "C'mere you! Hey! It! Gettova here!" I heard a man scream, slurring a little in a positive identification of drunkenness. I skipped over to him cheerfully and smiled, replying with the innocence of a child.

"What is it you need, daddy?"

BAM!

The silence of the moment before compared to the boom of the moment afterward was like comparing light and dark, sky and dirt, morning and night. I clasped my hand to the cheek that had just been pummeled, falling to the ground. I looked back up at his towering figure to find that he was half smiling above me, rocking back and forth. "Thasswhatcha git fer not coming when I call you!"

My childlike innocence had been stolen away by a man who cared nothing but for himself. Slowly, my life unraveled itself to me, but I had to work my way up from the bottom now and relearn everything I used to know.

"Miss!"

I took a long breath in, opening my eyes and seeing a woman above me, the voice matching the one that narked me just a few minutes before.

"Miss, are you alright? You were talking and then all of a sudden you just sort of passed out or something . . . " the woman said, apparently concerned with me. Her eyes inspected mine before covering other parts of my face and then looking at a monitor beside the bed. "Miss? Miss? Can you hear me?"

I groaned a little in my throat, trying to get her to stop talking or at least leave me alone for the time being. Turning my head to one side, I coughed a little before opening one eye. "Hm." I said, not knowing how I should answer her question if I wanted to get her out of this room as soon as possible.

"Miss, you need to answer me if you can hear." she stated calmly, reaching over to the counter and grabbing a syringe, filling it with an unknown substance. "Miss, this is your last warning. Can you hear me?"

"Touch me with that syringe and I'll kill you." I said firmly and calmly, shocking her and getting her to take one giant step away from the bed. I heard the clink of the metal syringe falling to the tile, and a gasp slightly emerge from her mouth that never seemed to shut. "Unstrap me now. I wish to leave."

"I'm sorry Miss, I can't do that." she said, a little of the previous shock still trembling in her voice. "I need the doctor's permission."

"Well, go get him." I said very tranquilly, in the same tone as I had used before. I turned to face her, my eyes finally adjusting to my new surroundings, and realized that the nurse was still standing beside her. "And just what do you think you're doing? Don't you have someone else to harass?" I asked in her general direction, trying my hardest to look intimidating though it was hard, seeing as I was still using all my strength to stay awake.

The nurse just stated a general disapproval and noted my weakness, something I couldn't stand. Her lines were somewhere along "not so tough now, are you?", but I wasn't fully paying attention. I was more of dreaming about how I was going to get out of the hospital with no place to go, and also how I was going to find the red-haired boy again. I found myself missing his comforting smile and his crimson tresses, his emerald eyes that always expressed such concern for me and his touch on my hand. A feeling found its way into my stomach making me uneasy, a feeling that my stomach was bouncing around inside my diaphragm. All of a sudden, I didn't feel so well. I turned my head to one side, trying to avoid getting sick.

"Miss? Do you want me to fetch the doctor?"

It was too late. The stomach juices had already evicted themselves from my body, I still coughing them up readily. I no longer felt as sick as before but the smell did not help in settling my malaise. I heard scuffling on the floor as I was pulled up and placed on an entirely different bed by a different man whom I identified to be a security guard. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I felt more at ease and even grinned a little, dancing in my own thoughts. Before I could find myself asleep, though, a doctor came in with the cheerful woman and opened one of my eyes, shining a bright light directly into it. I pushed his hand away, then, closing my eye tightly and flipping over on the bed, buried my face in the pillow. "Go away!" I screamed, "Leave me alone! I want to sleep!"

I heard again just the general blur of before, different tones but all the same dreary droning on. Finding my body tensed, I tried to relax a little slowly, a technique I remember using before, though I didn't remember when. It healed the strain on my muscles as I lost myself in my head, swimming in my own thoughts, though I did not understand. I seemed to float away–far away from where I was and just sit back and watch what was happening played before me. It was a very soothing process. As all this was happening, I felt the doctor turn my head again and look into my eyeball. This time, I did not protest. I simply watched from afar, unaffected by the foreign light, and stayed as laid back as I had before. My head drifted back and forth from idea to idea, thought to though, image to image–and still he stood out. It angered me that it did so, but he stood out from everything else, that boy. Of everything, he was the most clear and clean-cut and I couldn't get him out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried. After a few moments of unsuccessful attempts at clearing my mentation, I gave up. As all this happened, the general mutter of the outside room subdued the air, as I watched and found an outline at the door of someone I never expected to see.

* * *

**A/N** - HA! See? I can do suspenseful ending :P PH33R M3H MY 5U5P3N53FUL 3ND1N95! :D ::loves 1337:: Well, you know the drill. Read and review, please? Tell me what you like/dislike, what you would like to see, what you would like to see changed, and so on and so forth. I will give you a gift if you do!

P.S.- Finals this week! Wish me luck!


	9. Story of the Falling Petals

Disclaimer - See a different chapter .

**A/N** - Sorry so late on updating. It's vacation time and my friend came up to spend the month with me, since she's from Oklahoma and I'm up here in Ohio. So we have been spending a lot of time together and I haven't been working on my story. So here I am, at 2 in the morning, unable to sleep and a rush of nice ideas running through my tiny mind. Ah. Greatness. Author's response corner!

Anime Creature - Thanks for the luck. ::hugs:: If you cared, the lowest grade I got was a C- on my History exam. ::grumbles:: Who needs History anyway . . . it's not like it's going to change or someone's going to have a breakthrough with it . . .  
Katy - Thanks for the luck from you too! ::hugs:: I'm sorry it was a scary chapter for you, I understand where you're coming from. I spend a lot of time in hospitals unfortunately. They make me uncomfortable. Thank God almighty I do not have to go through another day with Hudak the terrible! He's gone, finito, bye-bye . . . see ya later. :D Keeping the writing going, just because it's fun. Never said I was good at it, but it's fun . Love you!

Well, that's it. And I'm not surprised. I love my fans. And thanks to all who put me on their favorites/author alert list. I love you all, you make me feel so special! ::hugs to all:: There's nothing really else to say . . . on with the story?

Recap: After a few moments of unsuccessful attempts at clearing my mentation, I gave up. As all this happened, the general mutter of the outside room subdued the air, as I watched and found an outline at the door of someone I never expected to see.

* * *

**Onegai  
**_Chapter 9 - Story of the Broken Petals_

I felt my eyes widen as they met his own, grasping just who was standing outside my door. It was that man, the one from my vision. It was my father. I tried to hide, turning my head abruptly and attempting to bury it in the pillow to hide my face, but my attempt failed when the doctor took my head again and looked all over my face for heaven only knows what. I closed my eyes just then and started thinking to myself of what I was going to do, trying to stay calm but unable to do so. My heart was pounding and my hands were shaking; I would have been curled up into a ball had the straps allowed me to do so. I dreaded any sound I heard, fearing that it was going to mean he was coming for me. A silent tear rolled down my cheek as I trembled in terror, horrified of the possibilities of what could happen next.

I felt my worst dreams coming true as I heard the door open, and footsteps come through. I listened to them but they were soft, unlike what I would expect from the man standing at the door. Turning my head slightly, I tried to see who was coming into the room, but was met by an even different face. "It's okay," he said softly to me before continuing to speak to the doctor, "Sir, would it be alright if I had a moment with her?"

The doctor spoke, something unimportant about paperwork and whether there was a relation or not to the "hospitalized party". They treat you like an experiment in hospitals, I suppose. It's just like in all the books. He then gathered a few pieces of paper from the cheerful nurse's clipboard and stepped out of the room, turning to face my father outside.

I looked the man up and down, taking in every detail. Blue-grey hair tied back in a ponytail that hung down to the middle of his back, a plain white t-shirt that hung over his chest and tucked into his wide black pants that hung down from his waist. His tennis shoes looked worn, as if they had not been replaced in years, and he had a scar going down his right cheek. His violet eyes gleamed in the light as I stared at him. He then smiled, putting his arms outward to his sides, and turned around slowly in a joke. For some reason, it lightened my spirits and I began to trust him, even though I did not know him.

"Can I speak to you now?" he said lightly, a little bit of his gleeful disposition ringing in his tone.

I smiled at him, replying as sweetly as I could, "I saw you in a dream the night before last. You look the same." I turned to look him straight in the eye, but I saw he was confused and I decided I wouldn't say any more. Well, after I thought about it for a minute, if someone that I had never met before came up and told me they saw me in a dream a few nights before, I wouldn't exactly feel the most comfortable. I waited for him to respond.

He didn't. He sat down in a chair in the corner and pulled it to the bed before leaning onto one of the arms. The way he was looking at me made me want to hold him, as if he was hurting somewhere deep inside. Finally, he said something very faint and almost impossible to hear, "Have you ever seen me before your dream?"

After he asked, I felt my eyes close as I lay in the bed, the sounds of the hospital around me. Nurses hurried back and forth timidly from room to room, helping patients with little requests, serving meals and other things nurses do as the doctors looked at the tack boards hung around the halls. Volunteers could be seen every now and then through the windows with a toy or such, giving the impression of going to visit the children who had fallen terminally ill. After a few moments someone shouted "Code Blue! Room 143!" and you could hear footsteps trampling down the halls, yelling incoherent things.

Voices whispered in my head, little sounds that solaced my heart as I heard them sing to me in light tones, very softly–in a language that could not be understood. It sounded like angels whispering to the mountains as it melted into my mind. I tried to listen and understand, but they just ran together and were inaudible, but still gave me peace. I found myself speaking then, not to them, but to this new man that had just entered my room. I was not thinking, I was speaking . . . subconsciously carrying on a conversation with him even though it wasn't me. I cannot even remember what it is I said to him, my eyes were shut and my ears listening to the songs of the saints.

I began to feel light, as if being carried by someone . . . no longer was I confined by a hospital bed and leather, but I was free . . . and he was carrying me. I could see his face smiling at me as I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging as one arm supported my back and the other clenching under my knees for support. Arguments were heard, but I saw no people--just him as he carried me through a tunnel of lit tile. He made several turns throughout our journey–a left here, a right there . . . sometimes touching the air to make something useful happen . . . I was oblivious. All I knew is that he never stopped smiling and that reassured me that everything was going to be all right.

I felt a name come to mind . . . Shu . . . Shuichi . . .

"Shuichi's waiting for you, Legna . . . don't worry."

His shoulder became unbearably soft under my head as I ran my fingers through his long, silky hair. The wispy locks became entwined in my fingers as they bounced back and forth and side to side as he walked. I heard him begin to sing . . . it was a soft tone and it was comforting, like a lullaby a mother would sing. I recognized it from somewhere–I knew I had heard it before. From where I could not remember, but it was hard enough to keep my mind awake already.

I gave in to the temptation of the slumber.

* * *

**A/N** - I just got around to thinking how I absolutely hate the title of this story. I'll probably change it in the near future. Do not be alarmed if this happens. I suck at coming up with titles/summaries . To anything . Yeah.

Wow, this is short. I don't feel like writing anymore for it though, so . . . here's the next chapter. If you don't like it, too bad. Because to tell the truth, I don't like it either. So nyah. :D Well . . . yeah.


	10. Blooming Treetops

Disclaimer - If I owned YuuYuu Hakusho, don't you think I would be putting this storyline in the book? Or publishing it? Wouldn't that make sense?

**A/N** - Welcome back to my story! I'm sure you're all very excited, ne? :D Anyway, not much to say here other than squee. My friend got some new PS2 games that I'm very excited to get to play, and yeah . . . I'm a dork. What else is new? Author's Response Corner!

AmaiKyuti - Wondering what's going to happen next? THIS! XD

Isn't that lovely? :D Yep . . . on with the story!

Recap: I heard him begin to sing . . . it was a soft tone and it was comforting, like a lullaby a mother would sing. I recognized it from somewhere–I knew I had heard it before. From where I could not remember, but it was hard enough to keep my mind awake already.

I gave in to the temptation of the slumber.

* * *

**Onegai  
**_Chapter 10 - Blossoming Treetops_

I awoke in a new place, surrounded by blue–blue curtains, blue carpet, blue paint, blue bordered wallpaper, blue floorboards, and even blue furniture. I turned over on my side to see that I was in a new bed, and had been changed into different clothes. Remembering that the boy with the scar was who brought me here, I wondered if he had changed me and if he had, how he had done so. I was always worrying about men and their tendencies, seeing as how they treated women in the world didn't impress me much. I decided to ignore it for the time being and to bring it up later; for now, I just wanted to look outside.

Opening the window, I gazed at my new environment. The birds sang in the trees, consisting of pine, maple, elm, sassafras, and even a few randomly placed buckeyes. Squirrels were abundant and were most frequently grey and black, along with some chipmunks and mice scurrying along the forest floor. Looking upward, hawks could be seen soaring overhead as vultures circled around their newest find. No remnants of human pollution could be found–not even a road. The wind blew graciously, causing the leaves to rustle about and the birds to dance on the gusts of air, moving fondly from one tree to the next, singing as they went. I spotted a deer approaching the building I now resided in, its ears relaxed and its body language mellow. Behind it, a little ways in, a creek could be seen rushing past and smashing the rocks, causing an appearance of small rapids.

"Hello? Legna, are you up?"

This new sound startled me as I jumped and spun around, walking over to my door. It was strange to me, looking like a piece of paper with sticks running through it. It looked like it slid open, and just as I was about to try and see if I was right, the boy proved it. As he looked at my bewildered expression, he smiled heartily and held out a tray of food. I realized I was starving as I quickly stole the food from his hands and knelt on the floor, munching greedily on the rice in the bowl before turning and starting on what looked like a salad.

"Wow, aren't you hungry . . ." the boy giggled sheepishly as he sat across from me, watching my every move. This made me a bit uncomfortable as I fidgeted a little before downing whatever was in the cup and looking up at him.

"Thank you," I whispered lightly, unable to think of anything better to say, "for everything."

His eyes laughed at me as he brought his hand up to my face and poked my nose foolishly before bringing himself to his feet and offering to help me. "You worry too much. It's not like I didn't already know you hated it in that hell-hole." He laughed audibly this time before pulling me to my feet, making me float a little before landing on both feet.

"Wait a second," I said, startled, realizing something wasn't right, "Where's my cast?"

He looked a little confused, then just shrugged stupidly before awkwardly looking down the hall blankly. "It's gone," I heard him say softly, still staring out into the endless space that was the hall. He looked upwards before continuing, "He made me take it off."

"Who?" I asked, dumbfounded, "How long was I asleep?"

"Oh," he said, looking towards me and grinning, "I'm sorry. I sort-of drifted away for a second there," he took my hand warmly in his, "Nobody, forget I said anything. C'mon, let's go for a walk!"

I stared at him for a second. This request was absurd, seeing as how I had just gotten up to discover entirely different surroundings and an entirely new environment than what I had been used to. After seeing how happy he had been at the request made me change my mind, grabbing for my old clothes, "Let me change. I'll meet you–wait, just wait for me. I'll be out in a few minutes." I inspected the door before grabbing it and trying to slide it as he did, but was unsuccessful. Sighing, I added, "Please shut the door." He complied to my simple request while doing that girlish tittering that had become his trademark to me.

As I slid out of the robe I had been dressed in, I looked around the blue room. Only one thing didn't fit the rest of the backdrop, and that was a flower sitting on the stand next to the bed. After throwing on my oversized tee shirt, I walked over to it and picked it up. "Ow!" I yelped as I watched a little blood trickle out of the new wound on my index finger. The culprit was a single thorn, embedded in the stem and now stained with my blood.

"Legna? Is everything all right in there?" I heard him call from outside.

"Yes," I said slowly with as little panic as I could in my voice, "I'm fine." Finding a thin piece of cloth, I ripped a shred and wrapped it around my finger, closing it with a knot, before throwing on my jeans and strolling up to the door. "Um . . . out?" I said goofily, waiting to see if he would understand.

"Okay," he spoke before the door flew open. He was still dressed in the same manner, only his hair was not tied back and hung down to about his hips, straight as a board but still lively as it bounced on his body. This boy didn't look like any of the others I had ever seen, he looked more–womanly. It surprised me but I found it oddly refreshing and welcoming as he took my hand and practically dragged me out of the small home.

The porch was amazing. It looked like a balcony that wrapped around the entire house, which happened to be only one floor. There were doors everywhere that seemed to lead into every room imaginable. One thing made me wonder a bit, and that was where the rose petals came from. There were rose petals all around the house, but not a single rose bush to be found. Bending down, I picked one up and held it in the palm of my hand, looking at it closely before the wind plucked it from me and sent it for a journey through the tree crests.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said the boy, actually sounding serious for one of the first times I had ever known. Looking sad, he watched the petal with me as it drifted away.

After it was out of sight range, I looked back at my rescuer and smiled lightly. He looked at me in disgust as he took his thumbs to my cheeks and pulled upwards, making my lips make a shape that could only be known as the most painful smirk ever. "That's better!" he exclaimed, laughing and retracting his hands from my aching face. As I rubbed them to lower the suffering, I tried to strike up a decent conversation.

"So–you know my name but I don't know yours," I stated directly, looking straight at my immature, feminine associate.

I wasn't surprised to hear him make that trademark throat noise, but he did answer my question with a quick, "I'm Eimin. Call me Death."

Completely in shock at this response, I fell backwards onto my hands and backside, landing with a loud 'thud' on the nicely sanded wood. "That's," I started slowly, but couldn't find myself able to finish. I didn't need to.

"–an interesting thing to call yourself? Yes, I know. Don't think twice about it," he said, pulling me up and catching me in midair as I flew forward from the force, "Now come on! I want to walk to the creek and this is the first time in a while I've had someone to walk with." He looked at me gayly before solemnly questioning, "unless you don't–want to–"

"No, no," I retorted, "I do. Really. It's just that we just met and I don't know you and–"

"–you don't trust me?" he finished for me. I felt awful at admitting it, but I wasn't a very trusting person to begin with, and now a strange boy calling himself Death kidnapped me from the hospital, took me to a place I had never even been to before, and was asking me to take a walk in the woods with him unaccompanied. I was more than anxious. All kinds of scary thoughts entered my mind before, "Don't worry," interrupted them abruptly with a following, "You can trust me." I suppose he saw the disbelief in my eyes because he added an extra, "Don't forget who sheltered who."

Just as he finished, I thought of something peculiar.

"Hey Death–" I asked slowly, thinking about how I was going to word my inquiry, "Why _did _you save me?"

* * *

**A/N** - BWAHAHAHAHAHAcoughHAHAHAHAHAhackHAHAHAHAwheezeHA!die

Yes. Another chapter .

_Loyal fans_: ::eat popcorn provided by me, because I like fans:: OoOoO! What's going to happen next?

I think this one came out pretty darn good. But that's just me. :D I don't care if it's shorter or not, I thought it was nice :P Kind-of getting a little thicker in the plot. ::nod:: Enjoy!


	11. Roses are Red

Disclaimer - Go away! I'm not breaking any copyright laws! This isn't published, it's even on a FANFICTION site! What'd you expect, me to claim any and all royalties from the making of YuuYuu Hakusho?! Geeze people . . .

A/N - Yeah . . . I hate disclaimers. They're really kind-of worthless to use on a fanfiction site, don't you think? Anyway, on to Author's Response Corner!

Rem Redi Okami - Hey! Glad to see you discovered my story! :D Much happiness. Anyway, I know the storyline is confusing. If it helps any, the parts where the guy attacks her are dream sequences. If I said any more, I might ruin the story for you ::wink::  
AmaiKyuti - Foreshadowing rawks. Thanks for keeping up with the story, I really appreciate it. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Hopefully this chapter will confuse you more XD No, I just hope you like it :D  
Thorns-and-Wind - I missed you too, Katy! ::hugs:: Glad to have my fans back. :D They are so rare, you know. Thanks for the compliment, love it muchos. Anyway . . . yep, things will work out through the story, so keep reading and that'll answer your questions. I had a lot of fun with my friend too. I heart her. Why do my evil cackles end in a coughing fit? Because I'm not evil enough at heart. XD

Yay! How about that! People to answer to! You make me a very happy little girl indeed. :D See me smile? Tee hee. So, that's about it on this end. How about a helping hand?

Recap: Just as he finished, I thought of something peculiar.

"Hey Death–" I asked slowly, thinking about how I was going to word my inquiry, "Why _did _you save me?"

* * *

**Onegai  
**_Chapter 11 - Roses are Red_

He stared at me with gloomy eyes that seemed to change from a cheerful lavender to a clouded grey, visibly thinking about the question I had just asked. His facial expression went to ineffable desperation as he went to the porch steps and sat solemnly, looking now at the red snow that covered the ground. His eyes sparkled with tears when I heard him angrily shout, "It doesn't matter!" so loudly that the birds stopped singing. Grabbing my arm, he pulled me down the porch steps, "Let's go!"

"Wait, stop--" I stammered, trying to sway my arm from his grip, "Wait–Eimin!" I screamed, my arm still a wriggling worm. He stopped short and his arm began to quiver.

As he let go, he spun around and wrapped his arms around my neck, crying into my shoulder. He spoke as he sobbed, but I didn't understand his words as they were interrupted by loud sniveling from a congested nose. When I began to pull him into a hug, he let go and fell to his knees, weeping convulsively as he put his hands to his face, covering it from view. His childlike manner caused pity in the deepest pits of my heart as I realized I knew him from somewhere before–this was not my first time meeting Eimin. My body found its way to a kneel in front of him as I took him close to my chest and enveloped him into my arms, which seemed to me to be the thing that came most naturally. "It's okay," I spoke tranquilly, trying to comfort him though I didn't know why, "Don't worry–you'll be okay." I hugged him tightly as he took his hands under my arms and up around my shoulders, burying his face in my breast and whimpering. My head leaned on his as we rested together, and I couldn't tell when he stopped gasping for air and fell asleep. As soon as I noticed he was quiet (and as I was quite drowsy myself), I gently picked him off of my body as I lulled, "Eimin–Eimin, wake up."

He slowly opened his swollen eyes. "Let's go inside," I said sweetly, getting up and helping him. Leading him by the hand, I walked back up the steps and to the couch, sitting him down and arranging the pillows for him as he lay down on them, instantaneously falling back asleep. I watched his innocent face as he slept. He looked so beautiful. I had to fight off the urge to sit beside him on the couch and nestle with the untainted goodness that was this boy. After a moment of internal argument, I removed his shoes and walked around bewildered and lost, looking for a blanket. I found one in a closet not too far down the hall and quickly returned to the couch, but was surprised to find that we weren't the only two in the house.

-

I dropped the blanket at my feet in shocked silence as I clasped my hand over my mouth to contain any noise from within me. The crimson orbs wandered around the room before stopping on my body, gazing from the blanket laying on the floor up to my bulging eyes and covered lips, then returning to Eimin, who was now curled into a fetal position on the couch. "Lovely, isn't he–" he spoke, taking one of his hands and tamely brushing the hair out of the sleeping child's face. His own, black as night, hung in front of his ears as he turned and stared at me, smiling with the malevolence of the demon he was. I backed away until I ran into a closet door, still stunned at the presence before me, the same man that had harassed me while I was dreaming. All of my night visions from the past few nights were coming true; next thing I know I'd probably be watching flying bunnies attack with laser cannons outside. Spinning around, I ran down the hallway to be met at the end by him, still grinning as if I had gone in one big circle and ran into him again. "Where are you going?" he spoke mildly, with amusement in his voice. I turned, but there he was again, smirking just the same.

"Who–are you–?" I stuttered, taking a few steps back from him. His fangs were protruding from his grin as he took another skip forward and entwined his arms around my neck. His head was tilted downward so he could look into my eyes, seeing as he was quite tall and I was only average–my eyes only met about to his nose. The wind outside howled now, making the rose petals whirl into a vortex before slowly floating back to the ground. The birds had stopped whistling and all the other animals had abandoned the floor for their treetop homes and sheltered underbrush.

"I already told you that I am you," he whispered, his head drifting down as he touched my ear with his nose. "You smell so good–"

"Get. Off." I demanded, taking his neck within my hand and jostling him a few feet away, his necklace scraping across my wrist. The floorboards creaked beneath him as he caught his balance, looking at me partially stunned and partially furious. Eimin could be heard in the background snoring softly, sometimes giving a few words in his sleep about random things. I snarled at the new intruder the best I could as I shoved through him to where the blanket lay and gently covered my slumbering companion. As soon as I dropped the last corner, a thrust rushed over me in a tidal wave of pain and fear as I was thrown into the nearby wall, hitting my head on the wood and falling into a heap of bone and flesh on the floor.

"How dare you," he whispered again, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up off the floor and to his own eye level. "I've looked out for you all these years and you–you wench!" he screamed, releasing me and letting my body fall into the same pile of skin, my heavy head landing on one of my outstretched arms. It throbbed more and more with each tick of the clock, sending whimpers into the air around us. I thought I was going to pass out when I heard a voice, very unfamiliar to me–very masculine and low. I strained to make out who it was, trying to open my eyes and catch a glimpse of who was speaking. All I was able to do was listen to the conversation.

"Leave her alone, Kamihana." the unknown voice boomed with power, apparently to my attacker.

"Don't call me that, you traitor!" he bellowed back, sounding weak against the voice I had just heard. "She deserves it! Everything I've done for her and she treats me like–like that man you left her with!"

"Silence, fool. She doesn't remember anything about you. She doesn't even remember your name."

"Wh–What?" the newly-named Kamihana spoke, quite surprised at the statement the other had just made.

"Be still. We cannot be sure if she is listening. We cannot risk her hearing another word of this conversation." he breathed quietly, but still authoritatively. The floorboards creaked as someone reached down and touched my injured skull. I screamed in utter agony. "She needs treatment. This may be serious." the newcomer spoke deterring and quietly, much closer than he was before. My body went limp as I felt someone lift me from the frozen floor, guessing it was the one who was concerned about my new head trauma. He had a very soft touch, actually, much to my surprise–it was the same as Eimin's . . .

I remember it all perfectly; not exactly what you would expect from someone suffering from a head injury. The creaking of the floorboards before hearing another door slide open, then more squeaking as I was placed on a mattress. Fluffing pillows in the background before my head was placed on top of them as he grabbed my hand and caressed it with the gentleness of a new mother. His other hand was placed on my forehead, which I was currently perspiring from.

"It's not serious," Kamihana said sternly. "She's faking. She was never this weak."

My hand was released as I heard more screeching from the floor, along with a few footsteps away from me, "Kamihana, please. This is not the same girl, no matter how much she looks or acts the part. The Legna you knew has been erased. Please," my savior pleaded strongly, a heavy exhale following, "please leave this room. I cannot trust you around her at this time."

Kamihana did not reply for a long time. I saw in my head that there was a stupefied look on his face, refusing to believe anything he heard. His feet shuffled, getting further and then closer, a sound that I thought could be pacing. Disbelief could even be heard in his hardly audible grumbling. Then, during one of his paces, he stopped, farther away than any time before. "Eimin," he said, his voice trembling as if he was on the verge of tears, "I don't trust you. You are lying, I know it. She's not gone; she can't be–" he said, inhaling heavily through his mouth as if his nose couldn't be of use, "I don't believe it!"

I didn't believe it either. How could this new, omnipotent man be the same sweet, innocent boy that was sleeping not more than ten minutes before? The door slammed as my attacker walked farther and farther away, until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. Eimin sighed lightly as I struggled to grab his hand, opening my eyes ever so slightly to see where I was reaching, and also to prove to myself that this was, indeed, the same sweetheart as before. He smiled sadly as he grabbed my hand in both of his own and kneeled next to the bed, looking me straight in the eye.

"I'm so, so sorry Legna–" he said, in the new voice I had just associated as being his. The look I was trying to pull off was disbelief, but I think it came off as undesirable pain. His maternalistic movements brought him to standing at the head of the bed, placing the back of his hand on my forehead and then on one of my cheeks, the same way I had seen some parents check to see if their children had fevers when they said they felt sick. I wanted to grab his hand again and just have him hold me reassuringly. It came out as a grunt. "She has a fever," he said to himself, contemplating what he was going to do. I was falling in and out of consciousness as I tried to focus on his face, but he floated to the foot of the bed and pulled a quilt over top of my body, arguing aloud with himself on whether or not to get me out of the clothes I was dressed in. He chose to leave me as I was and just rushed to the door, pulling it open and walking into the hallway, turning toward where we had come from.

I don't think he saw, but before he turned into the hallway and I fell completely into slumber, I was reaching out for him to come back.

* * *

A/N - Aw . . . I wanna cry. Poor Legna . . . she's just trying to be nice! In her own, abused sort of way . . . really, she's a sweetie! You just have to give her a chance! ::bawls::

_Random Readers_: O.o . . . ::giant step backwards::

Well it's true! ::sob:: I'm sorry, I'm quite emotional right now. I love Legna a lot, considering some of her . . . er, MOST of her personality is based on me. She's not very trusting but she'll fight for her friends until the end, and she doesn't take crap from anybody even though she's physically very weak. And, well . . . I hate when people are mean to her! I know, I know, I wrote the story . . . but still . . .

Aw, whatever. I'm just an insane weirdo. ::smiles stupidly and takes baseball bat into The Meadow of Happy Dancing Rabid Bunnies that Kill People::


	12. Dance of the Petal Rain

Disclaimer: Note the word. It says "disclaimer". Look at the root word, claim, meaning to have possession or to take control of. The prefix dis-, which means not or the opposite of. The suffix -er, which means a person or an idea. So, in conclusion, I am a dis(not)claim(taking control of)er(person). Not possessing it, people!

**A/N** - Well, that was fun. XD I feel so smart right about now :P Anyway, another chapter. I just re-read and thought, wow this sucks. Don't worry, I have a very strong feeling that the next chapter is going to be one of the best . Lots of explaining . . . or, at least, those are my hopes. :shrugs: Anyway, on to Author's Response Corner!

FluffysBijin05 - I'm glad you're so interested in my story:bows many times: Thank you so much for your outstanding compliments. Kurama comes back soon . . . don't fret! Please continue to read, I'm so glad I attained another fan!  
WhiteTigeress326 - Thank you for the compliments! I intend to keep updating as long as time permits . . . and, of course, as long as people are reading my story :nod: Please keep reading!

Wheeeeeeeee! Now, wasn't that great fun? Oh yes. Well, on to the story. Oh yeah, re-cap time!

He chose to leave me as I was and just rushed to the door, pulling it open and walking into the hallway, turning toward where we had come from.

I don't think he saw, but before he turned into the hallway and I fell completely into slumber, I was reaching out for him to come back.

* * *

**Onegai**

_Chapter 12 - Dance of the Petal Rain_

I opened my eyes, breathing heavily and finding it hard to focus. My heart pounded in my chest and adrenalin coursed through my veins as I let out a small moan. Eimin was sitting near my bed, even though it was deep into the night, but rushed straight to my side. His eyes looked overrun with worry and guilt as he looked down at me laying on the bed, my head throbbing.

"Legna?" he asked sweetly, but more questioningly than I would have imagined, "Legna, are you there?"

I managed to make a slight sound from the back of my throat before nodding, trying to clear my vision by staring into his lavender eyes. He grabbed my hand like before, gently stroking it as if it were some kind of medical treatment for me. My head pulsed once as I let out a grunt, still trying to sharpen the way I was seeing. "Legna," he said again, as if he was afraid that if he didn't, I might not respond, "Did you have a nightmare?"

The world seemed as if it was about to start spinning around my head when I tried to think about what had woke me from my dormancy. I don't know why I woke with such a fright, but I didn't remember any dreams or nightmares. Another thing I found strange was that I couldn't seem to speak, just make little sounds like a child. I shook my head, in case he couldn't be sure if I had answered his question.

"Legna," he said again, "Are you having trouble speaking?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out, only muffled sounds jumbled together. To prove my point, I nodded, and the fact that I did sent him into a mental frenzy, although it couldn't quite show at first. The only thing that happened was his eyes turned into that same warm grey, the same shade I had seen the day before. When he spoke, the walls seemed to shake, or perhaps it's just because of the condition I was in.

"I'm going to be straight with you," he began, taking on the personality I had only just met hours before, "Your head injury may temporarily affect some parts of your brain, and it seems now that it has taken speech. Please, try to remain calm, I assure you these side-effects are only temporary. Sleep helps to speed up the healing process, so for the next week or so, I will be working around the clock to be sure you are not disturbed. Do you understand?"

I was slightly intimidated by this new Eimin, but I nodded and turned over on my side to drift back into sleep. Before I could, however, he pushed my shoulder gently so I was on my back again. "Sleep on your back. It will help. I shall bring tea for you in the morning," he said simply before going back to his chair and watching me, waiting for me to fall back asleep. I turned my head the other way and tried my hardest to fall back asleep, but it wasn't much help. Sighing, I turned yet again and faced the ceiling, staring at the simple pattern on it.

Suddenly, as I was drifting into my own mental mind game, the lights shut off and I heard my door open and close.

I was alone.

After a while, for I can't be sure how long it actually did take me to fall back asleep, I opened my eyes to Eimin placing a tray of tea next to the bed. He looked at me and smiled, as if he was waiting for me to open my eyes. "Good morning," he said cheerfully, although quietly, "And how are we this morning?"

I grinned back and tried to say "Okay", but nothing came out. He just nodded and took a cup of the tea from the tray. "Here, drink this," he said, holding the tea in his hands, "Can you sit up?"

I nodded. I didn't know if I could, but I knew I should try. I managed to partially pull up before he sat on the bed and held up my head, gently pulling me up and letting me relax in his lap. He held the tea cup to my lips, as if waiting for me to take a sip. "Don't worry, I made sure it was the perfect temperature," he said softly, cradling me like a baby.

I must say, I felt very new there in his lap. A whole bouquet of feelings were coming together inside–but the one that stood out the most was love. I finally felt as if someone loved and cared for me–I couldn't explain it even if I tried, but you know if you feel it. It's the most worthwhile feeling anyone could ever experience. I took a sip, and I can't help but say . . . Eimin was quite the host. It was a wonderful temperature, as he had said, but it also tasted heavenly–sweet, warm, and soothing to the bone. I felt every muscle in my body relax as I sipped the tea, all the while Eimin was sweetly humming the same tune he did before, and I began to feel very loose. My breathing slowed and steadied as my heartbeat went back to a normal pace–and I had never noticed either of them had been unnatural. I took a total of about ten sips before rejecting what was left and smiling at Eimin in thanks, as my head began to feel heavy.

"Are you okay, Legna? You don't look well," he said, kissing me on the forehead and pressing his cheek against mine. "You still have a fever. Would you like some soup?"

I wasn't particularly hungry–in fact, quite the opposite, I was afraid I might not be able to stomach solid foods. I had what you could call a migraine; my head pounded unimaginably and my stomach told me it would reject anything more solid than water. I shook my head and leaned into his chest, resting on it. He held me close as the door slid open, and Kamihana strolled right on in.

"What's going on?" he said stupidly, as the sound of his voice made me cringe.

"I'm trying to nurse Legna back to health since you couldn't control your temper," Eimin replied, seeming as agitated at Kamihana as I was, just controlling it better, "Why don't you go join Shuuichi in a stroll through the garden?"

"That pansy ass? No fucking way. I'd rather eat my own eyeballs for breakfast."

"Be my guest, for I'm sure I'd rather have you out eating your eyeballs than in here, upsetting our guests!" Eimin said, never tightening nor loosening his hug. My stomach had turned into knots at the sound of this demon, and I'm sure I had begun to quiver, for I was beginning to feel very ill.

"How's she doing?" he asked, with a sincere concern in his voice.

"I'm surprised you care, after you nearly killed her. Kamihana, go make some tea if you don't want to go out."

"You already made tea. Why should I make more?" the villain questioned, as I pulled my legs up and tried to curl up in Eimin's arms.

"Then make coffee!" Eimin grunted, his voice getting slightly louder as it equaled his frustration.

"I don't want to."

Now, this wasn't helping my headache any at all, so I turned and stared at the one who was upsetting the both of us. "Go . . . " I managed to sound out, looking him up and down. "Go," I coughed, and my lungs shook inside my chest. My eyelids began to feel very heavy as I looked back at Eimin and smiled, closing my eyes but not falling asleep before I heard him say, "Sleep well, my angel."

* * *

**A/N** - So, short and stupid. Yep, my work here is done XD I hope you all like it, because I'm keeping it going because you all chose to like it. I hope I haven't disappointed any of you:begs: I love you all!

**A/N 2**- It is now April. I haven't updated in six months. Please, shoot me. I'm so sorry! I've had a really bad block for this story. I've only just now started working on part 13. I've been working on my poetry and also on a short story that, as of now, is just entitled "Death". I shall be working on this as much as I can, but I can't promise that I will be able to update often.

I shall finish this, though, if it's the last thing I ever do. I promise to not abandon this.

**A/N 3**-And now it's December. I'm really sorry, guys. I don't know when I'll get back to this. I will, though. Eventually. It's just that school's been Hell and hasn't let us have busing back and forth to school so I don't get home until eight every night and I'm just sorry. I will get back to this. Until then, it's postponed indefinitely.

I apologize.


End file.
